Tournament, Club Activities, and Summoned Being Cross
by mik106
Summary: Fumizuki Academy and Mikagura private school are now collaborating on a Cross System Tournament which allows the Mikagura students to fight against the summoned beings of Fumizuki Academy. However, who will be the champion in this tournament? Academic? or After-School Activities? Request By Layfonalseif2 AkiXSeisa on request
1. Disclaimer & Prologue

Tournament, Club Activities and Summoned being cross

* * *

"Sakamoto Yuuji here…before we start the story, we have here the author that wrote this crossover fanfiction. Mik106."

"Thank you, Yuuji. Well readers, first and foremost, I would like to thank you and to Layfonalseif2 for the time and effort of requesting and waiting for me to finish this."

"Yea yeah…"

"I apologize to all of you though for 3 reasons: 1) Is that I don't own any of these characters, I just wrote them as a fan would. The rights would belong to their respective creator."

"Damn straight! ..."

"…if they want to infuse my story into their series…I request a little compensation for this minor work though."

"…cheapskate…"

"2) I cannot fully bring out the potential of the characters of Mikagura Gakuen Suite for I don't have a translated Light novel to research on or even the manga…I have a few stories drawn from them…mostly about character appearances, but their behavior and abilities are mostly taken off from the anime series that has a translated version."

"Ahuh…yea…that's pretty plain and simple."

"And Lastly 3) Due to the requester's demand, I have to go against my policy of being 'accurate' and thus This story doesn't revolve on the whole 11 Volumes of Baka to test to shoukanjuu but up to only volume 8 of the story. Specifically meaning…how the anime series would possibly end up in season 3/4, if there will be, with the accuracy of the light novel."

"pfft…really… 'accurate'? you don't even know how to use Japanese puns."

"Oh and one more thing, my dear readers. I will divide this into sections and not chapters but this is still one shot…Just a bit too long for your eyes to read and I still haven't finished it until I marked this as 'complete'. In case this story now is complete…Please understand my reasons for doing this and didn't edit this part."

"…Because your work sucks, like the idiot we both know!"

"…"

"What? You're gonna go and cry now? Just because I'm younger than you, doesn't make you smarter than me."

Beep! Beep! BEEP!

"H-hey! W-Who are you calling to?"

"Hello, is this Kirishima Shouko? Yes, this is Mik…yes, I know I'm annoying but listen: Yuuji has told me where you two are to be wed."

"WHAAAT?!"

"Yeah! And a sweet honeymoon spot that is exclusive to both of you, no one else to bother you, even me."

"H-HEY! I DIDN'T SAY A WORD ABOUT IT!"

"…ahuh…I see…alright, we'll wait. Oh! And bring your best tools of restraint. He says he loves it recently and don't stop even if he cried for mercy."

"GRRR! WHAT THE HELL, MIK!? Are you crazy, bringing Shouko here with that message is being like a kid who became a stool pigeon."

"hehe…Wish you have lots of babies…and lots of punishments from the FFF."

"GRR! GET BACK HERE! WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

* * *

"EHHH!? 'School system cross battle tournament'?"

This old hag never seems to let us off without getting an outrageous event like this. We have experienced several summoned being experimental test and the Interschool Summoned being wars since last year against our senpais. But this really has gone a bit too far.

"What's with you, brats these days? Isn't it a great honor to show the school what you guys are entirely capable of?"

The old hag who declared this insult sighed as she placed her fingers onto her old temples as if recognizing us as the headaches of the school.

"We are currently in our third years. You said so yourself at the opening ceremony that to focus our goals now."

"That message is for the current freshmen." She immediately refuted

"Still why does it have to be just us?" the red-haired guy asked. He does make a point though, if it's a school cross system, why does it have to be us? Not the first years or second years.

"Don't question my selection, I was merely helping you idiots clear your names."

""WHAT?! DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME PLACE AS THIS GUY!"" We both cried in synchrony with our true feelings brought out to our tongues in synchrony that we immediately stared at each other like we already have a knife pointed at each other's necks. And the anger was reaching its peak.

"Sakamoto, pipe down…" She let a bit of anger resonate between our stares that immediately made the red haired guy stared back at her with a bit of dismay for not being able to attack me.

Sakamoto Yuuji, one of my 'bad friends'. He was the class representative of class 2-F and the current class representative of class 3-F. I despise this guy from the depths of my soul but I can't help but praise him a bit for his ability to make use of class F's abilities to its full potentials in our school wars where our summoned being fight and try to take down the opponent's class representative using test scores from separate subjects in order to gain the opponent's equipment.

"You too, Yoshii…" I grumbled in response…the day where I beat you will come soon…Yuuji.

"You two are too famous as the most nuisance of the school's image being torn down in an instant. Especially you, Yoshii."

"EHH!? WHY ME?!" I cried in protest as I looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Oh! Seems a student here wishes all of the acquired title he has during his school years huh?"

"A-AH!...ahaha…no no! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause those troubles that affect the school's reputation." H-how did this old hag managed to get a lot of info on me?

"Very well…I also asked a couple more students who are willing to join this battle. This tournament will take place on Saturday so that a lot of people will see this event-"

"…and both the schools will get publicity and advertisements at the same time without breaking much of a sweat…except for their students." Yuuji completed her statement which made her grumble a bit in displeasure.

"…sharp as ever, Sakamoto."

"What's in it for us though?" Yuuji maintained his eyes of seriousness as if like a businessman waiting for his client's offer on his service?

"Your classroom equipment will go beyond class A's since this is more than just the school's activity."

""!"" We stared in surprise. This is having heaven in between hells. I looked at Yuuji to see what his answer to the offer, he looked at me and nodded back.

"Alright, old- I mean, Principal. You got yourself a deal."

"I see your reflexes are still low…but no matter. I think we can get along just fine. Be at the gates at 7AM and we'll go to the tournament site."

We bowed and head for the door. But as soon as we opened it, Yuuji turned to look back at her.

"Oh! One more question, what is the name of the rival school?"

"Oh! Fufufu…I forgot to tell you that huh…" she giggled as she lean on her desk with her head rested on her wrinkly fingers. "…The Mikagura Private Academy."

* * *

"Yuuji, do you know that school?" I asked him.

"No, but something tells me that it has similarity with this school."

"Similarities? How so?" I inquired but Yuuji shook his head to my question as if saying 'forget it'

"…Anyways, if the tournament gets us an equipment better than class A, there's no problem whining about it right, Akihisa?"

"Un! You're right!" I nodded in response. This is a great chance for us to have a luxury before ending our last year in Fumizuki Academy…For her…that's why…I won't lose!


	2. The Fated Meeting

"Yawn!...Why do I have to spend my Saturday waking up early?" I covered my mouth and tried to fight of this tired feeling. Well…this is better than spending another Saturday remedial class with Ironman.

"Yo! Akihisa." Yuuji called out to me while standing infront of the gate also in his uniform.

"Oi! Yuuji- EH!?" Just as I was about to run to him, I can already see the people behind him.

"W-why is everyone here?"

"What do you mean 'Why is everyone here?'? We're the ones who are supposed to say 'Why are you here?" the feminine yet aggressive voice who retorted back was owned by Shimada Minami. She was born and raised in Germany but decided to live in Japan with her sister, Hazuki-chan. Her specialty is math probably because that's the only thing that doesn't have kanji in it. She's in Class F but her breasts are beyond class A.

"Aki…If you're thinking about me having flat chest…" she held her fist infront of her with a scary attitude that made me petrified in an instant.

"N-no ma'am!" I shivered in the spot as her aura has already taken a grasp around my body.

"Honestly, ye must stop fooling around now, we are third-years afterall." Th-that feminine voice…

"E-Eh? H-hideyoshi?!" I cried out while looking at my other classmate. Kinoshita Hideyoshi, self-proclaimed guy yet his feminine actions and attire in his drama club made him the angel that brings heaven down to hell for me even if the pain is coursing through my veins.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OWOWOWOW! THE PAIN IS REALLY COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS! GIVE! GIVE!"

"More…More…More…" A ninja pervert was attempting to take a panty shot at a crucial moment.

"HELP ME, MITSURINI!" I cried out to my heart's content. Tsuchiya Kouta, a.k.a. Mitsurini, is my comrade-in-arms for our taste and there's no information about a woman held secret against him.

"…no."

I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY COMRADE-IN-ARMS?!

CRACK! PAK! Thud!...

I was left with a few broken bones…and a severe hemorrhage…

"A-Akihisa kun, are you okay?"

That sweet gentle voice from a timid girl but also the class F's ace, Himeji-san, she became class F for having prematurely left the placement exam due to her fragile body. This caused for the main goal for attempting class A's room since the summoner test wars became available to us.

"Ahaha…I'm fine Himeji-san…just give me a moment to rest on my sweat here…"

"Akihisa, That is thy blood thou is resting upon."

I can't hear what they are saying but I'm sure that the pain will go soon…along with this darkness I have…

"…Clear."

BZZZZT!

"GUAH!" I felt a sudden shock in my body that seems to have revived me from the depths of my oblivion….phew…

"It's a good thing we brought an AED with us." Yuuji muttered as he began to place them back into a small bag.

SINCE WHEN DID WE NEED AN AED TO AN INTERSCHOOL TOURNAMENT?!

"The others went first to meet the other school so we had to wait for your sorry ass to get here before we can go."

"Ahahaha…S-sorry." I should plan on how to kill this idiot without anyone noticing me.

We chatted for a bit as we wait for the van to pick us up and took us to where the tournament will be held at.

"Waa…It looks like a festival."

"I can't believe this is a tournament. It looks like a pop star's concert." The ladies were amazed at the sight and I can't even blame them…the students of the schools attended the occasion in amusing attire and a festival-like confetti, balloons, decorations, and even booths are blooming around the tournament stadium.

"Yo! You guys are late again." A cheery girl called out to us in her usual energetic matter.

"…Kudou Aiko." She was identified by Mitsurini with caution. Kudou-san is Mitsurini's rival in Health Education. Though, she is mostly focused on the 'practical' side.

"Kudou-san, don't attract unnecessary attention. There are students from Fumizuki and Mikagura here." The one trying to stop Kudou-san's teasing manner is Yoshimitsu Kubo-san, he's always sharp as his glasses are but…every time I see him, a chill is covering my body.

"…Yuuji"

"U-Uwaah! Shouko?! S-stop!" and the fair maiden who suddenly grabbed Yuuji and quickly made her get away through the crowd was Class A's rep and the top of the school in our batch, Kirishima Shouko-san. Though, her athletic ability in grabbing Yuuji and running with him resisting is more admirable than her intellect.

"Hideyoshi…YOU'RE WEARING A GIRL'S CLOTHING AGAIN!" Cried a male version of Hideyoshi.

"T-Thou has been mistaken, A-Aneue."

"NO BUTS! COME WITH ME!" She then approaches him and grabbed my precious Hideyoshi by the ear and has taken him away to her castle.

"W-WAIT! C-CEASE AND DESIST, ANEUEEEEEEEE!..." Hideyoshi cried to his twin sister. Kinoshita Yuuko, although they are twins, she possesses the brains for class A but not the care and compassion as of her younger sibling.

Huehh?! This party is taken down one after another…What would happen now?

"ONEE-SAMA!" we then looked at another direction where a running twin curled orange hair girl ran a mad 100 meter dash towards our direction.

"M-Miharu?!" Minami stuttered as she clearly recognized the female athlete who launched herself to Minami and clung herself tight to her and then rubbing her cheek against the resisting Minami. Shimizu Miharu-san is a class D student who clearly admires Minami…to the next level.

"Onee-sama! Why did it take so long for you to arrive? Miharu was afraid of these filthy pigs that had ogling eyes on Miharu! But I managed to wait patiently because I saw a goth-loli girl who is almost like Miharu but a bit of purple but she has the attitude of onee-sama though there is a hint of being shy in there. Could she be our daughter from our future? Eheheh…Miharu wants to find out with a practical test. Now surrender your body to me, Onee-sama and let the test begin!" She stated as her mouth is drooling like a wild beast in heat. Minami ran out of the scene as soon as she managed to escape her captor's arm and screamed

"NO! WE'RE BOTH GIRLS AND THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A TIME TRAVELLER IN THE NEAR FUTURE! NOOOOOOOooooooo…..!" the commotion caused all the students there to temporary halt and stared at them for a short moment before resuming to their festive attitude. HOW CAN THAT BE EASILY BEING NORMAL TO EVERYONE?!

I looked at Himeji-san with a smile. It can't be helped since it's a festival but wait a second…We're alone….celebrating a festival? Like a date?!...

"I'm sorry Aki-kun, can I borrow Himeji-san? We need her to sign up for the representatives of Class F in the tournament." Kubo-kun offered his hand to her.

"E-Eh…uhm…" Himeji-san was hesitating as she kept looking back at me and Kubo-kun's hand as if not to know what is the correct answer to the given situation like those in a dating sim game. With my knowledge on that, though it hurts me so, I gave Himeji-san a bit of confidence on me.

"Don't worry Himeji-san, We can 'all' go enjoy this while we wait for our turn for the match."Himeji-san looked down a bit and muttered "y-yes…" but she soon raised her head high and go along with Kubo-kun.

Did I choose the wrong action?

"We shall meet in the East Wing's Locker Room for the Fumizuki Academy side of the Tournament." And with that, I am left alone to roam in this festival. Where should I head first?

"We have a sale of rare books made by the one and only Shigure-sempai for only 5000P"

"Please come to our book sale of rare goods. We got it for as low as 1000Y"

Stalls of Fumizuki Academy and Mikagura Private School are mixed on both sides of the lane towards the stadium which students of both sides are slowly increasing in numbers are going inside. It also seems that each stall are selling either 'P' or Yens. Are the students of Mikagura are using some sort of Point system to make a transaction to people? I thought of it as a possibility but how are we students of Fumizuki Academy are going to pay if it all relies on points? I ignore that situation for now and went inside the busy lane.

Since I'm all alone in this party, I guess I should take a look around and see if there's something I could buy as a souvenir from this trip?

"Yoohoo~!"

Hm? Is there someone calling out to me? Probably not. It's not like there are familiar faces in here.

"Hey! Sempai!" I felt someone tugging my shoulder lightly to see a brown haired girl who is somehow looking down a bit to her scarf on her neck that reaches to the back of her knee; and based from her uniform of red and white in contrast to us, students of Fumizuki Academy, she must be a student of the other school.

"I-I was wondering…that…uhm…could you…C-could you…"

"eh?" The atmosphere here suddenly became different. H-hey! I don't know you…why are you acting like that?! I kept those thoughts to myself but this awkward situation is making me blush in embarrassment.

"Could you tell me about the female uniforms of your school?!"

"HA?!" What did she just said?

"Well uh you know. I was interested in what the girls are like in your school: do they wear short skirts that you can easily get panty shots? Or are their top are so tight that you can see the thin line of their bare breasts?..." This girl suddenly became like a perverted old man in a span of 5 seconds after meeting me. What the heck is this girl?

"Eruna-san, where have you been? Fujishiro is worried sick about you." Another girl appeared before us, she seemed to know this person called 'Eruna' that the girl suddenly moved away from me and approached the goth-loli girl in front of us as if charming a damsel-in-distress.

"Ho ho! Otone-chan I'm fine! I'm fine! No man can harm me as long as I get to see the fair maiden who awaits me on the other side!"

"Tha-That's not what Fujishiro is worried about!" 'Otone' cried out…Why do I keep attracting weird people all the time?!

"I was just asking this idiot-looking sempai what the girls wear in their school. Since this place is so huge, I can't get a decent glance of what do they wear?"

"HEY!" That's not how you describe people you've just met. But 'Otone' moved her eyes towards me and made a sharp glare as if she's piercing my soul with it.

"Eruna-san and Fujishiro are far beyond the level for you to be able to talk to us." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

"A-ah! Come back, Otone-san! Geez, that Black Otone is not very honest with herself BUT that's what I like about her! See ya later, Baka-Sempai!"

"Ah Wait!" I called out but she was already gone. Who the heck is that girl? And WHY THE HECK EVERYONE CALLS ME AN IDIOT?!

I tried to clear my head from this ruckus by going to each stalls.

As I glanced around the stalls, they seem to be more and more creative. From food stalls and small souvenirs, to portrait painting and fortune telling.

I guess I can try one fortune about my test scores in the future.

I went inside the small tent and there before me laid darkness with only the low illumination of the glass ball sitting on the small table. As my eyes slowly began to adjust in the darkness, it shows me the small tent is filled with various items used to make curses… 'What the hell I just came into?' was the first statement that came into my mind.

Before my brains can rack up an answer to my self-directed question, a shadow crept out of the darkness with a hoarse feminine voice.

"…Sit."

I unexpectedly obeyed her without even thinking.

"You seek the future, right?"

Again, I unexpectedly obeyed her by nodding in response.

The shadow lowered itself to my level and raised her soft gentle hands onto the ball.

"I see a small bird and a raven collide. The raven has a jet black feather and she emits a very strong aura that the small bird is easily engulfed in it. But what's this?! I see a strong phoenix, as strong as the raven. She seems to be deeply attached to the raven that she aske-!"

What the hell is this story?! They are a bunch of birds inside an incomprehensible story. I stood up and immediately take my leave without looking back at the panicking fortune teller.

"W-wait!"

"Why the hell would I- Oof!"

 _"Ugh!"_

I fell down to the side with incredible force that I don't even know what happened.

"Ngh…HEY! WATCH WHERE…You're…"

I hesitated to say the last line of my complaint when I saw the one who dealt me the impact who fell down as well. She slowly got up into her dignified posture and dusts herself.

I was stunned in awe as her jet-black hair covered some of her porcelain white face. Her large brown eyes gave a distinctive feature of having the "Cuteness of Hideyoshi" and the "Coolness of Kirishima-san" combined to her lovely face; her slender body gave a sense of fragility yet strength as her aura she emits gave a strong impact to me as if I'm being pulled in for a ride. She wore the Mikagura uniform uniformly and proudly as if she was the role model of the school. In all aspect, she was like a Strong Yamato Nadeshiko.

 _"…Are you alright?"_ She spoke in a calm voice as she held out her hand.

"y-yeah…don't mind me." I managed to bring myself to reply but helped myself up.

"Sir, your payment! Its 500P."

"Say what? Don't you guys have yen?" I replied to the fortune teller earlier. She seemed to be a cute girl inside her hood but in deep panic when it comes to the points…Are the points really matter here?

 _"…I'll pay for him."_

"B-but sempai!"

She immediately halted the teller and pull out a handheld device from her pocket. A few moments later, a beeping sound came from the teller's handheld which mean that the transaction is completed.

The teller bowed and returned into her tent with a bit of worry.

"T-thanks, I didn't know that Mikagura Private Academy uses Points as some sort of money."

 _"…Y-yeah."_ She answered as her face seemed to be a bit red…was she angry? I have to change topic…something to calm her I think…

"I-I'm Yoshii Akihisa, class 3-F of Fumizuki Academy, what's yours?"

 _"…I'm-"_

"Will the participants of the Cross Battle System Tournament to please attend to their respective locker rooms in 15 minutes for the discussion of the rules of the tournament."

I turned my attention to the announcement. Is it that time already?

"I-I should get goi-!"

I glanced back to see that the maiden vanished. I quickly searched my surroundings but left no signs of her. Was I been dreaming?


	3. Rules and Elimination

"Ah! You're late again, Yoshii!"

"S-Sorry Iron-I mean Nishimura-sensei" How do you suppose a guy like me can find an entrance where tons of people wait outside and the place is freaking huge to easily get lost…Isn't this place supposed to be a tournament between 2 schools? How come we're like famous Football players?

But I suddenly took notice of the person beside him. It was a middle-school sized person who has a delinquent style of attire and wears a headband of pink and white stripes and, not to mention, his tie as well.

I would like to inquire about this but seeing Ironman's dark presence; I hurriedly sat myself with the rest of the team.

"Alright, I know you guys are wondering but this person here is a teacher of Mikagura Private Academy."

"EEEEHHHHH?!" We all gasped in shock. This guy is a teacher?! Is this school even alright?

"I know you guys are surprised. Even the students take lightly of me that I got used to it. Call me Bimii…though I have a true name but…" he clears his throat as he glanced as well at Ironman's stare. This guy is seriously a teacher?!

He cleared his throat and let Ironman begin the explanation.

"Since this school is a cross system between two schools. We placed the rules of our own school in case of contenders of the same school. And a cross rule in case of having an opponent of the other school. If you learned the rules of both schools, then there won't be such a problem in learning what the combined rules are."

Ah, so that's how the Cross battle system works…It's just combining the two rules of the school's battle.

"Now, you may already know that Fumizuki Academy tournament rules are to give a random subject and the recent test scores of that subject will be used as your summoned being's power. If one of you has reached 0 within a time limit, the game will end and the one who received 0 points will lose and be sent to the remedial class. If the time was exhausted, the person with the lower score loses and be sent to remedial class…"

Ah! So we're not free against Ironman's grasp of being sent into remedial class. Bimii-sensei walked up to us and snapped his fingers. We were, then, stunned to see 3 gems began to float above his head where each of them is as big as a fist.

"Now to discuss Mikagura Private Academy's rule. We are mostly specialized in non-academics…mostly afterschool culture clubs…"

'After school' clubs? Seriously, this school has become more insane than our school.

"Our students are equipped with the same traits as your 'summoned beings' and can bring forth their ability. So don't hold back against them. However, our rules involves non injury to the students but, these things above our heads are what you may call as HP in RPGs. There are 2 ways to eliminate them: strike them with your summoned beast's ability or as simple as hitting them." He did so as he crushed one crystal with his own bare hand. We understood easily that we can't hit them directly as normal summoned beings are unable to hit them…except for me. But it seems they thought it out about making hit markers for us.

"And now, the cross battle rule."

"We would like you guys to challenge our students to the best of your abilities so in case that a Fumizuki Academy student faces a Mikagura Private School student faces of, the system will automatically choose your strongest subject…"

"…However, the Mikagura Private School will not be handicapped, Yoshii! Give me your summoned being." Ironman declared as he points his finger at me.

"EH!? Why do I have to summon mine than having the oth-" I was stopped mid-sentence when I saw the demonic aura came radiating out from Ironman's body.

"S-summon" Ironman's field came in just in time as I called out, a very familiar geometrical pattern appeared before my very feet and soon, a small one appeared beside me. With a puff of smoke, my summoned being came to life in my command.

I approached Ironman cautiously but he immediately grabbed my Summoned being's head with a force so great that my own head feels like it's going to break.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! TAKE IT EASY ON ME!"

"Oh sorry! I don't mean to hurt my 'cute student'." Just after saying the last words, he struck a blow on my summoned being's head. OUCH! How in the hell do you call that 'not hurting'? We all saw my points went down from 200 to 190. Hey! When did I get exactly 200 points?

"These are my demonstration points, Yoshii. Don't get so worked up about your measly points." Grrr….this guy pisses me off but scares me at the same time.

"Now, bimii-sensei, please demonstrate how strong the deduction of the cross system."

"Eh? But…Is he alright? Ryui~!" he looks at me as if offering sympathy. E-eh?! How come he offers that to me even though we just met?

"He's fine, the impact won't kill him." I suddenly taken back to reality that my summoned being is under a torturous grasp of Ironman. I let my summoned being and I braced for the attack. The young teacher pulled his fist back and then launched it at me, sending my summoned being at me like a bullet."

"GUAH!" 190 points…went down to 0 points… and I feel like the light has faded from my vision as I slumped back to my seat with my unconscious summoned being fell onto my lap.

"Don't worry, that's just a demonstration from a teacher. Biimi-sensei assured us that those points won't be as strong as the students when the tournament begins. That is all. Good luck!"

I can't quite hear what he says with the ringing still lingers in my ears and my blurry vision slowly goes to black…but I know that this would end up hell for me if I continued to face people like Ironman sooner or later in my life.

* * *

I woke up from a near death state and found myself on the bench of the same locker room. Damn Ironman, he just uses me for no good reason but be a test dummy.

I saw a group of people who began watching something in the monitor but one of them noticed I woke up and announced

"Oh! So you woke up!"

"Ah! Yeah!"

I answered in reply to my crimson haired bad friend.

"What happened while I was knocked out?"

"The Tournament began and the elimination stage started out of 4 one-on-one matches, 2 from Block A and 2 from Block B. Akihisa-kun and a person named Ichinomiya Eruna are the excess people of each block and ,therefore, moved on to the next stage. The ones are in the stage right now are: Kirishima-san vs Mikagura Seisa-san, and Fujishiro Otone-san vs Minami on Block A while on block B are Tsuchiya-kun vs Rumina Rikyuu-san, and Yoshimitsu-san vs Yuto Akama-san." Himeji-san explained as I approached the monitor that was divided into four screens.

W-Wait?! 4 simultaneous battles?! Isn't that a little too confusing with the audience? Even for us, there's no way we'll be able to fight and then study our opponent's actions for the next match in a short amount of time.

I stared at the 4 fights and observe as much as I can simultaneously. Suddenly, one of the matches caught my eye. I focused my vision to the particular corner to see a Summoned being, lying on the ground with smoke emitting from her while her opponent is a full-sized maiden with 3 dark gems floating above her. Before I could even comprehend it on how it happened, the results of the match revealed an unexpected scene before my eyes.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kirishima Shouko, Chemistry, 0 Point

VS

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 3 Crystals

Victor: Mikagura Seisa

* * *

"W-What the-?!" The strongest of our class…was beaten that quickly it's as if this was a mock battle. Kirishima-san fell onto her knees and muttered "…damn."

Her opponent slowly approached her…!...Wait! Isn't she the one I met in the stalls earlier? I only blinked myself in surprise but I confirmed that it's her for her charming smile soothes the pain her opponent sustained and reached her hand to her and said _"…That was a good fight, I hope we can see each other after graduation."_ Kirishima-san was left in awe but soon smiled and accepted the offering hand and replied "…yes."

What the hell happened though? It seems the match just began a few minutes before I woke up and now ended…compared to the remaining matches; And this woman seem to be a lot stronger than she appears to be. Is she one of the strongest people in the school? Wait! Mikagura Seisa…Mikagura…Is it possible she has relations with the school?!

My mind was in deep thoughts when Yuuji then changed the channel to another match view. This time, we witnessed a match currently in progress. I try to forget the confusion I have in my mind at the moment and try to observe keenly on the match.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Shimada Minami, Mathematics, 193 Points

VS

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Fujishiro Otone, 2 Crystals

* * *

The atmosphere is intense, even though Minami broke one of her opponent's crystals, there seems to be a very hostile area surrounding her. Her opponent is another person I have met earlier before Mikagura-san and she seems to be confident despite the disadvantage.

"ANTICOMPLEX!" The opponent raised her arms and ribbons came underneath from her goth-loli sleeves which soon changed shape into a pair of snakes.

"GO!" Minami Cried as she used the snakes as a sort of platform to get herself above the opponent.

"Fujishiro won't let you! Anticomplex!" 'Otone' –san launched her ribbons from her clothing once more to try to bind her but Minami easily cut through them by spinning her body with the blade outside the center of the spin making a spinning blade and then breaking both crystals simultaneously before her opponent has the chance to counter.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Shimada Minami, Mathematics, 193 Points

VS

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Fujishiro Otone, 0 Crystal

Victor: Shimada Minami

* * *

Minami lets out a deep sigh of relief. She approached her opponent with a sportsmanship hand offering to her but 'Otone'-san instantly refused "Hmph! It's just a simple game, don't get so worked up about it." She turned around and walked away, leaving Minami in a pouting state "Hmph! What's with her?"

Though I feel sympathy for being vocally attacked by the same person that attacked me, I felt relieved that Minami's fine but this tournament is far from over. We, once again, switched into a camera that views Kubo-kun's match in a close angle.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Yoshimitsu Kubo, Mathematics, 459 Points

VS

Mikagura Drama Club, Yuto Akama, 3 Crystals

* * *

Huh…Seems they haven't attacked each other directly yet but Kubo-kun's summoned being was surrounded by…an image of a single person?! All of the images have the same leopard bandana covering their light red hair; the clothing of them is uniformly a white jacket with a black shirt and pants underneath…I can't tell the difference...How is that fair? Wait!...all of them look faint, they're like Mitsurini's multiplication technique. Is Akama–san a shinobi?!

Even though Kubo-kun is at a disadvantage, he gave a grin from his face as if he has managed to figure out what's happening around him. He leaps into the air as his scythe began to glow. The point counter decreases as he lets his blade create a wave surrounding him, breaking 2 of Akama-san's crystals.

"Tch. Not bad! I thought you guys are mere pushovers when you have these cute avatars to fight for you."

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Yoshimitsu Kubo, Mathematics, 258 Points

VS

Mikagura Drama Club, Yuto Akama, 1 Crystal

* * *

"Thank you but I'm sorry but we don't have much time for such compliments so let's finish this." Kubo-kun wasted no time as his opponent returned to a singular image with a scythe in his hand as well.

"Hehe…Let's get it on!" his opponent gestured in reply. They are fairly close to each other's blade, they danced with each other with each strike and dodge splendidly with every counter, you can feel such emotion on this and how intense it was for them. But this show has to end soon, they managed to get a good distance from their opponent and then they struck each other with sudden pause occurred right after.

Crack! Crack! Crash!

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Yoshimitsu Kubo, Mathematics, 124 Points

VS

Mikagura Drama Club, Yuto Akama, 0 Crystal

Victor: Yoshimitsu Kubo

* * *

"You played well, Akama Yuto-san."

"Heh! Hope for your success…but just a bit"

They both laughed at the comment but it seems, Akama-san was a bit serious on it. I shook my head in realization. There is one guy that I need to know how he is.

We changed the channel to another fight where it seems outrageously one sided.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Tsuchiya Kouta, Health Education, 857 Points

VS

Mikagura Arts Club, Rumina Rikyuu, 3 Crystals

* * *

The people are astonished by Mitsurini's points, which are unbelievably high compared to his opponent. However, there is one problem.

"…Despi…cable…"

Drip! Drip! Thud!

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Tsuchiya Kouta, Incapacitated

VS

Mikagura Arts Club, Rumina Rikyuu, 3 Crystals

Victor: Rumina Rikyuu

* * *

"Fufu~! Too Easy…"

The glassed girl pushed her lenses back with a satisfied smirk leaving the bloody individual collapsed on the floor while. The paramedics soon came with a spare blood bag and it seems that Mitsurini's already prepared an AED. Ah! So that's what that's for.

Looking how the battle goes, it seems like this girl managed to find Mitsurini's weakness and exposed them.

"Geez…Mitsurini lets his guard way down low…now we don't have another ace." Yuuji grumbled as he messaged his temples to formulate the whole team's strategy.

Ironman, the current MC of the tournament, then declared.

"The second half of the elimination match will begin shortly, participants of the second match, please return to your respective wings in preparation for it."

We regrouped ourselves in the locker room as commanded and began to discuss our opponents.

"Those guys are incredible…" Yuuji Muttered and I nodded in agreement. These guys matched well against our summoned being designed to be stronger and faster than a human.

So how are we going to do beat them if they're bigger than our summoned beings and we have to break 3 crystals? This will be very difficult for us to beat them especially if each of them has a special ability we have yet to know.

"Akihisa, go have some fun outside."

"EH!?" Is he throwing me out of the team? I'm didn't even have a chance to fight.

"I hate to declare this but you are one of our aces, Akihisa. And a hidden one as well…"

Yuuji then released the match for bracket A

* * *

Kirishima Shouko VS Mikagura Seiza – Mikagura Seisa

VS

Fujishiro Otone VS Shimada Minami – Shimada Minami

* * *

Sadamatsu Minatogawa VS Kinoshita Hideyoshi –

VS

Himeji Mizuki VS Ninomiya Shigure –

* * *

Kinoshita Yuuko VS Imizu Asuhi -

VS

Yoshii Akihisa – Yoshii Akihisa

* * *

So I don't have an opponent at the elimination in my bracket and thus sent into the next match.

"Since those guys don't know much about you, we must remain you incognito until we know who your opponent will be. The rest of us will discuss how we must handle our opponents."

I want to refute to Yuuji's plan but I trust this bastard's confidence in devising plans. I only nod and head out of the door, leaving me in the dark of the plan and strategies of the matches that will soon befall on them and later including me.


	4. Wait! What!

I was, once again, found myself at the stalls that surround the entire stadium. There are a few people now because of the tournament currently going on. I try to relieve my mind but my worries of the current status of my teammate still linger inside.

"HEEEY! Idiot-sempai!" URGH! Again?! I turned around to see the ninja-looking girl running energetically towards me.

"I thought I won't see you, Idiot-sempai." She pants lightly after managing to catch up to me.

"Firstly, I-" just when I was about to announce my name, the recollection of what Yuuji just told me came into mind…that's right, I have to be quiet about my name.

"…nevermind" That means I have to accept 'Idiot-sempai' for now…

"Tehehe…Sorry about Otone-chan earlier, ne~! She has her black Otone out that time and she's a bit shy so don't let her words seep into you, ne~!" now she talks like an old granny…just who the heck is this girl?! I can't catch up with her momentum.

"If you're wondering who is this cute, awesome, and fantastic kouhai of another school in front of you and talking…AHEM!...I AM THE AMAZING ICHINOMIYA ERUNA OF THE MIKAGURA AFTERSCHOOL PARADISE CLUB!"

. . .

"Woohoo! ... Kaaaah! ... Kaaaah! ..."

This girl…is incredible…in a ridiculous way… In any case, I have to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Well then…If you excuse me I'll b-"

"Hold IT!" She shouted putting me back on the spot in front of her.

"What?!" I growled in reply just for the sake of leaving me alone. This would end badly if this stays any longer.

"Aww don't be mad, Idiot-sempai. Truth is that our club are going to celebrate Seisa-sempai's victory and cheer up Otone-san but we also want to have a Fume…Fuma? Fumu?!..."

"Fumizuki Academy…" I completed her statement with a bit of annoyance…why in the hell she calls me an idiot?

"Right! Right! … I tried talking to the guys inside the locker room but that rough-sempai pushed me out without letting me explain."

"That's Yuuji for you…" He's really cautious of his plan but unpredictable people are the toughest problems he has to face.

"Oh! So you're in the tournament as well."

Kuh! Damn it! I slipped up in that answer.

"I-I just know that person…that's all."

"Ahuh…I see…AH! Otone-chan! Seisa-sempai!"

I turned to my surprise to see 2 familiar people which I have already seen three times now approaching us. Fujishiro-san glared at me once more before huffing and turning away.

"What's this person doing here again?"

"It's fine Black Otone-chan! You can be White Otone with this guy."

Fujishiro-san hesitated a bit to her words then all of a sudden her appearance and her aura suddenly changed from a strong willed one to a very shy one.

"I-It's not fair that Eruna-san talks to Fujishiro like that!"

"Ahahah…Don't worry! Don't worry! Think of it as a way to switch between White Otone and Black Otone when it comes to people." The ninja girl chuckled like a father comforting her daughter.

"Hmph! Don't tell Fujishiro that she can't take care of herself. Fujishiro can take care of herself just fine."

"Aww…That's so cute about your Black side, Otone-san." As she cuddles her partner like a doll.

Then I suddenly realized that there is a penetrating chill going up my spine.

I turned to see Mikagura Seisa-san was checking my appearance thoroughly as if my soul is bare naked infront of her…please don't look at me like that…

 _". . ."_

I took a deep breath to try and regain my courage and try to talk to the fair maiden in the calmest way that I can.

"Y-yes, Mikagura Seisa-san?"

Her face quickly turned red and averted my eyes as soon as her eyes met it, is she still mad at me? I don't even know where I can start in the source of her anger.

"Oh! Don't be so formal, Idiot-sempai. You can call her Seisa-sempai. She's the school's best and so am I. Ohohohoho…" she laughed as if she was a mistress who is showing her power comically.

"I-I see…It's a pleasure to meet you again, Seisa-san."

I offered my hand in a polite gesture; she turned even redder and grasp my hand into a handshake without making eye contact.

 _"Pl-Pleasure is all mine…uhm…"_

"Akihisa, Yoshii Akahisa."

 _"…Y-Yes, of course. You have told me that."_

""!""

OH CRAP! I forgot that these people are my opponents.

"You're the extra on Block A? AWESOME! I KNEW YOU'RE A TOURNAMENT PLAYER! Wow…Maybe you're awesome like I am!"

"Fujishiro believes that this freak is the weakest among them that they want to hide their embarrassment."

KUH! This girl always gets on my nerves.

"Now now, Otone-chan. He might be hiding his full potential in it."

"T-That's right! I am a secret weapon!"

"Huee~! So if you're their secret weapon and we, your opponents, know it, doesn't the word 'Secret' you used just now broken?"

Kuh! Why do I get treated like an idiot?!

"O-Otone-chan, its true that the secret identity of this person is now gone, but his secret abilities might be worth it. They also didn't know what I, The Great Ichinomiya Eruna, am capable of."

She boldly announced as she puffed out her small chest which is more desirable than the one I know.

I only gave a sigh but Seisa just giggled at their comments that gave a calming aura of a maiden who enjoys the environment despite how harsh she experienced. Like a delicate flower still blooming against the strong breeze, fragile but mighty. She managed to calm herself and realized that our eyes met then turned away. Eh!? Is she still mad at me?!

I shook my head a bit. Maybe I am over thinking these things too far.

"By the way, I am also the Mikagura's Secret weapon."

She pulled out her handheld device and shown me the B block matches

* * *

Kazuryuu Kyouma Vs Sakamoto Yuuji –

Vs

Shimizu Miharu Vs Sagara Azumi –

* * *

Yasaka Himi Vs Kudou Aiko –

Vs

Yoshimitsu Kubo Vs Yuto Akama – Yoshimitsu Kubo

* * *

Tsuchiya Kouta Vs Rumina Rikyuu - Rumina Rikyuu

Vs

Ichinomiya Eruna – Ichinomiya Eruna

* * *

"Oooh…"

So this is how the tournament is set up…I think I have a bad feeling about this…

"Fujishiro doesn't want to waste time enjoying this sad event, called a tournament so Fujishiro will take her leave and make do with the pathetic stalls."

"Ah! Otone – Chan!" Eruna-san panicked as he rushed to her partner forgetting that she also has another companion with her who was, then, left behind.

We stood there in awe for a minute before I realized our situation. I'm left alone, with the Mikagura's (possible) daughter of the principal and (probably) the school's Idol! How lucky am I? No wait…this might be bad…she avoided my gaze for some time now. 

_"S-Shall we go?"_ I'm more surprised to hear those words out of the person's mouth as she turned to face me with a smile. Her reddened face are still visible to me…was she holding back?

"Eh?! B-but what about them?" I stammered but she quickly grabbed my hand and head to the other direction to another set of stalls.


	5. Tournament Date

In comparison the stalls that I have encountered on the other side, this side appears to be like a famous street for couples. Dating areas, Restaurants, games and small amusements…I wonder how much income these places would take. If subtracted by their expenses…

We found ourselves though in front of a small maid café. With an open balcony and few umbrella-shaded tables and chairs all lined up for their customers. The maids are happily serving their customers and giving them their meals while the males ogle their eyes on elsewhere beside the face…These guys don't know how to respect a girl.

*Drip! Drip!*

 _"…uhm…Yoshii Akihisa-kun?"_

"huh? Oh Sorry!" I covered my 'nasal discharge' with a tissue with an addition to my apology to distract the person with me. Luckily, she misunderstood my situation of claiming it as due to the heat and I just gladly accepted that suggestion of hers.

"I'm so sorry! It's so embarrassing!"

"…it's okay Yoshii Akihisa-kun, we often have one of those in hot weathers."

"I-It's alright, and call me Akihisa"

 _"…Understood, Akihisa-kun. Also, we mustn't prolong you in the heat of the sun if it troubles you that much."_

"A-Ah Yeah…"

. . . I wish I could tell you the truth but it is best not to.

"Are you sure it was one of our brethren?"

"I am not so sure but I know he has the scent of an F class"

! Damn! I heard a pair of voice from the distance that was using the F class' specialty of hypersonic communication. This can only be done if you managed to train with us for a long time…not only that, this private communication is completely familiar to me. I turned my eyes to that direction of the street and there appears a group of F class students already in their robe but have not draped their hood yet.

TCH! It's the FFF inquisition. They are a specialized group of F class idiots that focuses on the romantic affairs within them. The motto is "To enhance the education by reducing the distraction, a.k.a. relationship, between the F class idiots." But what their true intentions are "To eradicate those 'lovey-dovey' people by means of death and despair in order to feel the suffering of the other people that surrounds them who are ending their lives in high school with no intimate relationship with the opposite sex at all." And they won't stop at nothing until the punishment has been passed.

"Tch! Seisa-san! Come with me!"

I grabbed my companion's soft and gentle hand with ease and held it tight as I dragged her suddenly into the café and out of the visions of those idiots.

"Welcome home, Master and Mistress!"

We were welcomed by the receptionist who gave her cheerful energy to greet us with her European maid outfit and covering her well developed bosom with her clip board…She's a Fumizuki student from what I recall after scanning some of Mitsurini's data files in our previous adventures.

She didn't even hesitated to ask us how we are to be seated and presented us with a table but two chairs that are made to be close to each other as possible.

"…"

 _". . ."_

…Somehow it went from a calm atmosphere to an insanely romantic atmosphere in a span of 0.01 second!

I tried to call the maid receptionist's attention but Seisa-san suddenly went ahead and sat down on the chair.

 _"…It's not good that we let her effort go in vain for just a simple error or misunderstanding."_

I don't know what's become over me as I stared at her beauty reflecting an image of elegance and beauty as she sat down on the seat. More so, I can't make up what other agenda she has by sitting there.

 _"…Besides, I'd like to experience this place in another angle…"_

…So, is she just using me to know what a date feels?

I only gave a sigh of relief with a bit of disappointment as I sat down next to her.

 _"Is there something wrong Akihisa-kun?"_ she asked with her attractive yet concerned eyes. I quickly waved my hands and answered her to avoid worrying her.

"A-Ah! N-No! It's nothing!" I smiled as try to convince her with all that I can but she, then, looked down somewhat depressed manner and muttered

"Oh…alright…"

E-Eh? Am I simulating a boyfriend now?! She's too quick to change her attitude.

I sat down beside her but somehow this atmosphere made me feel a bit shy. I mean, we just knew each other this morning and now we're together in this seat with all these couples enjoying their meal. It was quite embarrassing that some people turned their attention to our table and mumble something. I guess they are asking 'Who is that lucky guy?'.

"Why is that Idiot being dragged around?"

"The maid reception mistook their affair…He's obviously her servant."

"Is that her pet monkey?"

KUH! I wasn't even the range of a person for them to ask like that?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL, GOD?!

It wasn't long enough when a maid arrives to our table and asked for our orders as she offered their simple menu.

"I'll take one 'Moe bento' and a Café au lait."

"Yes Mistress! One 'Moe bento' and one Café au lait. And for you, Master?"

I stared down at the menu and all of their prices are shocking…If I pay for both of us…Either with points or yen…I WONT SURVIVE TILL TONIGHT!

I heard a soft giggle beside me which caught my attention. She then smiled then looked at the waitress.

"He's having a 'Special maid bento' and a hot chocolate. And please don't give water to him. He's a bit shy."

I'M NOT SHY! But it seems she understood my intention…I might consume water and salt again due to my low allowance if she didn't suggest it.

I can only hold my broken pride inside and only nod to the waitress.

"Understood! One 'Moe bento' and Café au lait for the Mistress; and a 'Special maid bento' and a hot chocolate for master! Please wait for your orders to arrive!" She bowed and went to receive orders from other tables.

"err uhm…" I dunno what to say, she gave some orders that are a bit heavy to my pierced wallet. I have to refuse th-

 _"hehe…Don't worry, I asked you to sit with me, this is my payment for your service."_ She smiled softly as if she is maintaining her dignity as a role model student of her academy. But it felt so strange…usually on dates, my wallet went from having some to having nothing and I don't get much benefit in it.

"I-I see." I bashfully replied as we wait for our orders in silence. I pondered the situation that I am in. She's interested in me or maybe she's after my information since I am an extra to block A of the tournament and she might face me on few more rounds...now that I think about it…

"…is the tournament on going?" I asked her honestly, I'm quite worried what Yuuji has in mind. Given that the students of the Mikagura Private School are at the same level as our summoned beings. It's like we are fighting a human version of it. I also can't believe that one of them, and one of the strongest possibly in their school is sitting right next to me.

She pulled out her handheld device and showed it to me the match list.

It seems Hideyoshi easily won his match but…His opponent is biting his handkerchief in defeat…ISNT THIS TOO MUCH OF A CLICHÉ?!

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Kinoshita Hideyoshi, Japanese Literature, 251 points

VS

Flower Arrangement Club, Sadamatsu Minatogawa, 0 crystal

Victor: Kinoshita Hideyoshi

* * *

Kinoshita-san managed to defeat her opponent as well, that's quite a big telescope her opponent uses…says in the biodata that he is from the astronomy club…I see…makes sense about the telescope. And the accomplishments of these siblings are astonishing as usual.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Mathematics, 209 points

VS

Astronomy Club, Imizu Asuhi, 0 crystals

Victor: Kinoshita Yuuko

* * *

 _"Your teammates are really capable."_ My companion stated

"Indeed they are but…"

As we opened up another match into view…there's a bloodbath…literally of one person in the bench outside the ring…

Fusho! Drip! Drip!

"I…Have…No…Regrets…" were his last words before the paramedics came again to revive him…Hang in there Mitsurini.

It seems that there is a seduction contest by the 2 combatants, one wearing a miko outfit with a huge calligraphy brush and one we are most familiar with…

"M-Mitsurini-kun?!" cried the short emerald haired girl as she glances at him losing her guard.

"Your opponent is here!" the miko cried as her attacks hit Kudou-san's summoned being one after another until…

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kudou Aiko, Health Education, 0 points

VS

Caligraphy Club, Yasaka Himi, 2 Crystals

Victor: Yasaka Himi

* * *

Amazing…in its own way

Drip! Drip!

 _"Akihisa-kun"_

"Ah! S-sorry!" I quickly covered up the damage this show had shown me. How did it escalated from a tournament battle to a seduction battle?! Seriously…

A maid approached and served Seisa-san her order.

"Ah! I forgot! We have a special promo for the 'Special' bento box for couples. Would you like to wear our special outfit, Mistress?"

Seisa-san hesitated as she stares at the maid who invited her openly then glanced at me. I only smiled at her just being a neutral guy since it's her choice…though I wish that she would agree to this since it might be something good.

 _"I will take the offer."_ She answered politely as if she has read my mind. The maid took her to their dressing room and left me alone on the chair with my hands still on Seisa-san's hand held device.

While I wait for them to come back, I looked at the device to see the match was still on going for these pair. A girl was holding a trumpet and trampling the summoned being as if it was squished by a comet, denting the very stage itself onto it. The girl appears to be like a pop idol and the other…was an aggressive tomboy girl with her twin spiral tails slowly starting to worn out as her summoned being takes blow after blow of small pebbles being tossed into her air and hit her with such force that…

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-D, Shimizu Miharu, Mathematics, 0 points

VS

Music Club, Sagara Azumi, 3 Crystals

Victor: Sagara Azumi

* * *

She fell down in defeat while her opponent rushed into a crowd where a man who seem to give an aura of a rabbit sudden ran away and her following him. Incredible…these people are the people we shouldn't hold back…

I changed to another match to see two people a person whom I see is strong yet cool while wielding his huge pen shaped sword while his opponent is a fragile yet strong Himeji-san.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Himeji Mizuki, Physics, 420 points

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 3 Crystals

* * *

Her summoned being, despite the size, matches the strength of the white haired opponent. Toe-to-toe as they clashed their weapons against each other trying to aim at their goal.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried as her summoned being's weapon glowed a radiant light and sends a wave at her opponent. He, however, managed to dodge just barely, resulting only 2 of his crystals being disintegrated by the wave but this maneuverability enables him to counter.

"Hero Time!" He called out as a light blue aura began to engulf his body and became faster, striking Himeji-san while he's off guard.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Himeji Mizuki, Physics, 0 points

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 1 Crystal

Victor: Ninomiya Shigure

* * *

It was an intense battle that I have seen and I saw a stronger side of Himeji-san despite that she's defeated. Her eyes still glimmer hope. I wonder where she had this kind of strength.

"H-Here's your order, master…"

"Ah! Tha-WOAH!"

I was stunned in amazement to look at the maid who has delivered the meal that she herself ordered for me. Her porcelain white skin and her long jet black hair matches her ribbon and dress, her body shape still appears lovely despite being covered her frilly clothing. Her apron even seemed to match her despite it's just an accessory. She's like a genuine Maid. Her mighty aura was suppressed by a bit more sensitive version of Seisa-san and her 'cool' figure was changed entirely to a cute image. It's like I want to pet her for her hard work.

The maid earlier appeared behind her and announced.

"She's our new maid, just for you, Master! Isn't she cute?!"

I can only nod in reply that she looks amazingly cute. And that isn't even an underestimation of things. Her face became redder despite being covered by some of her hair. She bowed before me as diligently as she can but her cuteness still prevails.

"A-At your service, Akihisa-sama

"That's Wonderful, Seisa-chan. Now, the one we practiced."

Seisa-san blushed red as she hesitated to the topic at hand. But her reluctance didn't last long as she turned to me with her eyes tightly closed and face flushed.

"I-I wish for you to have a Merry Hearty Meal, M-Master!" as she pressed her hands together in front in a heart shape. I am stunned for how cute she appears more now. Even the people that surround us stared at her in awe. By this new aura she emitted from earlier.

"T-Thanks!" I finally responded as I felt my cheeks became hot from all those things that my eyes have devoured.

"I-It's not fair!" She blushed and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the small shop.

"H-How is this fair?!" I cried as all eyes are now on me inside a female maid uniform…HOW COME I'M INSIDE THIS CLOTHING THROUGHOUT MY HIGH-SCHOOL LIFE?!

"Uwaaahh~~~!" The maid cried for joy as she saw something amazing

"You make a perfect maid, 'Aki-chan'!"

"HOW'S THAT GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" I cried out to retort but she didn't listen as she kept going on her agenda.

"Now now, small things aside, 'Aki-chan', we must please the mistress."

As we approached to Seisa-san, who is back now to her own uniform, she blushed as she laid her eyes upon my form. Please don't look at me with those eyes!

"This is the maid you requested, Mistress."

"I-I'm A-Aki-chan, P-pleasure to be o-of s-service, S-Seisa-sama" I stuttered as I bowed lowly in order to hide my face…Uuuu…Why is it I'm being placed into these roles?

She held out her phone and…

Click!

Eh!? Was that a snap sound just now?

Click! Click! Click!

EH?! Even the people around me are taking my picture now!? Uuuu…Where's the graveyard where I need it?

"Very good, Aki-chan! Now do the same as how the Mistress does it."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tight, ignoring all the things that happened around me. Wearing this is embarrassing enough… I imitated how Seisa-san did it with still my eyes closed tight and with a hot face.

"I-I *click!* wish for you a *Click! Click!* Very Hearty Meal! *Click!*"

I think she captured every movement I made…Quite literally…

 _"…Cute."_

I dashed back into the dressing room with tears of sorrow flying.

"A-Ah! Aki-chan!"

"Wow…A real Yamato Nadeshiko in a small maid café."

"Do you guys plan on having a permanent shop somewhere? Make sure she's in it."

"She's a real pretty…Probably a top maid."

"Is she a model? That's awesome!"

THAT'S NOT A COMMENT I WISH TO HEAR? Oh no! That horror I experienced last year in the culture festival, It's coming back to haunt me!


	6. Think Fast! Think back?

_"…Cheer up, 'Aki-chan'."_

"Uuu…" I grumbled as I returned to my seat in my uniform but the scars are now, not only reopened, but multiplied.

"Here's a present…" She took out her handheld device with her photo as a maid in it. My tears were halted as I look at the item with surprise as she placed it onto my hand.

"E-Eh? I-Isn't this yours?" I muttered but she shook her head and answered.

"It's yours now…It's for accompanying me. Also…you can also pay the bill even though you're not a student of Mikagura Private School."

I try to refute but then I hesitated as I saw her determined eyes so I only sighed and placed the handheld into my pocket. I believe there's no stopping her if she wants to do it.

I looked at my 'Special Bento box' and it is indeed a special bento box, it looks like a very cute version of it…with my name on it.

The thought of Seisa-san wearing such cute outfit and saying it with the same atmosphere came to my mind instantaneously. I felt my cheek went hot again. When I looked at Seisa-san, she seem to share the same affinity as I am.

Half an hour passed, we haven't talked with each other as we consume the meal while watching Yuuji and 'Kyouma'-san fight, it seems Yuuji has a disadvantage for his opponent's long range attack from his palette and with an explosion of paint as if it was fireworks but that bastard's strategy always prevail even in tight situations like these. The result is evident that he came out victorious and moving on to the next match.

For the first time wielding a handheld device with the point system given by Mikagura Private School to its students, I asked Seisa-san to teach me how do I obtain these points and how this device used and it seems that it wasn't hard as I thought it would be. I guess even an idiot can handle these kind of things.

"uhm…thanks for teaching me."

"Y-your welcome." Despite this exchange, I can't help but get drawn into her pure eyes. Her soft silky white skin, her faint red lips makes me want to ki-

"THERE HE IS! THE HERETIC!"

 _"!"_

"!" Sh-Sh*t! They're HERE!

"Tch! Seisa-san! We have to go!"

"H-huh?!" without a moment to lose, I grabbed Seisa-san's hand once more and went through to the familiar back room of the shop and outside of the back but that escape was short lived as they soon managed to follow our route at a faster pace. TCH! I need to lose these guys!

"Over here!" I held Seisa-san's soft and delicate hand tight as he went between stalls and, from there, I quickly placed traps such as cards and boxes used by the stalls we went past through to slow them down and made them lose track of us back in the busy street.

"Tch! He managed to create an escape route…We have managed to get some info; soon we will punish the heretic that managed to squirm his way out of our grasp. Dating a woman in a Maid café …Prepare the lighters and aerosol sprays, we will need them."

"""ROGER!"""

 _"Huff…huff…"_

"…Huff! ...huff… I…think we…huff…lost them…" Those guys are faster than I expected but…good thing those traps I made slowed them down or else my neck would be hanged in front of the school's clock tower on Monday.

 _"…Indeed…"_

We looked at each other and see our exhausted faces as someone who managed to escape death with a thrilling ride of a roller coaster since we held each other's hand as we went through the winding paths to lose them. We can't help but laugh at each other for the fortunes and misfortunes that had occurred.

 _"…Say…Akihisa-kun, who are they? The people we evaded."_

"I'm sorry that you have to see that, Seisa-san…let's just say they are our school's popular 'unofficial student council' club"

 _"I see….fufu…"_

Again I see her giggling face that shows more of her feminine side than when I met her earlier today. I guess she doesn't know how harsh the FFF can be…but neither the less, its better that she didn't know about it.

"OI! YOU GUYS!" cried the hyperactive girl as she managed to reunite her group.

"Hey…"

"Eruna."

"Seisa-sempai! Idiot-sempai!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I Retorted, seriously. When will this girl recognize me as not an idiot?!

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!...I think we separated ourselves too long that we didn't managed to have time to cheer up Otone-chan and congratulate Seisa-sempai."

"Hmph! Fujishiro is fine even if she's defeated. Its not like Fujishiro's weak against those kinds of opponents." She pouted but I sensed the opposite from what she said.

 _"I-Its okay…"_ Seisa-san replied as well to Eruna-chan's reaction but she, then, furrow her eyebrows and examined her closely.

 _"W-what? What's the matter?"_

"You two have been dating while we're away."

We both stood still with a flush-colored skin on our faces as she managed to hit a bull's eye.

 _"W-What do you mean?"_

"Very well then, I shall save you from those chains, My goddess." She raised her finger at me and declared.

"Yohii Akihisa!" I stood still as this sudden change of atmosphere and mannerism shocked me.

"If you can win this tournament, I will acknowledge you as Seisa-sempai's wife."

" _"E-EH!?"_ " we're both taken aback from what she said, Wife?! I'm a guy! For crying out loud!

"We shall meet at the finals! If you can survive hohohoho~~!" and she left like a triumphant mistress who is bound to fail.

I suddenly remembered the fortune teller girl's story. If I match these together…Seisa-san would be the raven, This girl would be the phoenix…IS SHE TELLING ME IM ABOUT TO LOSE IN THIS MATCH BECAUSE IM THE SMALL BIRD?!

The moment that this phoenix went out of our view, I heaved a depressed sigh and turned to Seisa-san.

"W-well…I guess it was fun…the date I mean." I tried to brighten up the weird atmosphere but it seems it made it even stranger.

 _"Y-yeah…"_ she replied as she blushed red followed by a nod.

"Well, if we meet again, I hope we could go out again…if you're not busy."

 _"!"_ She suddenly looked surprised at my words…I guess I'm surprised as well…it's a sudden confession after all with my face flushed red as hers but she looked away as if she remembered something that is haunting her. Is it something that I said that affect her?

"What's wrong?" I asked openly, hoping that would shine light in this darkness.

 _"Y-you don't understand about the actions done in this school…It's just that th-"_

"Will the participants for the second round go to their respective lockers? The event will begin in 15 minutes."

The announcement was echoed throughout the festival area. Is it really that time now? Of all things…I looked at the stadium at wonder for this untimely interruption.

"I'm sorry, but what did you-?" I was about to ask her to repeat her statement but she already vanished. How did she do that?!

"Glad you came back, Akihisa."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled on Yuuji's sarcastic remark on my arrival to the locker room.

"Akihisa-kun, I'm sorry that I lost the match." Himeji san muttered. I am a bit disappointment but her opponent is strong as well. Neither the less, I tried to cheer her up by patting her head.

"It's okay Himeji-san, we can always back it up."

She looks a bit down but soon her cheery smile came back. "Y-yeah! I'll be rooting for you guys left"

"What about me? I won my match!" Minami pouted as if she wanted something.

"Well it's expected for you to win, Minami. You're stronger than your opponent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled but I answered her calmly.

"Well, since you have more mobility from the reduced body weight and some aerodynamics to your figure, it's evident that you are mo-OWOWOWOWOW! My SPINE! YOU'RE BENDING IT IN AN AWKWARD WAY!" I cried as she puts me in one of her famous wrestling holds.

"What do you mean 'reduced body weight' and 'some aerodynamics? Are you saying I'm flat?!"

"I-I didn't say anything! OUCH! I think you're tearing me in half with your own bare hands!" I yelped trying to escape this dangerous world. Yuuji then approached us and seem to calm Minami down.

"Well regardless, we still have round two, so don't get your hopes up to quickly. Akihisa, you and second-in-command are facing each other in this match so just do your best…and by that I mean, die you idiot!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?!" The heated match between me and this bastard have begun without even having a judge in it.

"You two, be quiet!" we are still throwing deadly stares at each other when the words of restraint came from my opponent this match, Kinoshita Yuuko.

After a few more moments, we finally decided to move this personal match in another date. Lucky bastard…

I sat down on the bench and began to listen to Yuuji's discussion.

"From our matches, each person possesses a strange affinity that not only matches our summoned beings, but can also send us to a bit of a disadvantage. The main goal of the game is to take your opponent, no doubt by this time, they will plan to go for a rush win. That leads them open to any counterattacks. To us, Class F, we have already mastered countering our opponents which are exponentially stronger than us. This is the advantage we have against them. So in order to learn our counter…"

He raised his hand and there I noticed a special item he possessed that is very unique only to us. He called out loudly.

"Awaken!"

The whole room was suddenly shrouded with the summoning field which we are accustomed to.

"Perfect! The subject the bracelet chooses is Japanese Literature. Since, Akihisa and second-in-command are going against each other; you guys might as well experience it in battle while observing us from the sides."

We sat and mumbled 'Showoff' at him. Even though he is a show off, he is a great strategist based of my experience with that guy.

"By the way, Yuuji. Why are we helping class A? Aren't we suppose to battle them in case we lose?"

I asked in all honesty. He placed his hands over my shoulder to give a signal to listen to his words.

"Akihisa…Sometimes sacrifices are made in order to reach the goal."

"Yuuji…" I muttered as I'm touched with his words of encouragement.

"…did Kirishima-san threaten you?"

His hands shake wildly as it seems his intentions are slowly revealing himself.

"If we can't win in the tournament…Shouko…Will marry me next week…otherwise she will show me the marriage contract…"

"Eh? Isn't that supposed to be the same?"

"No!" He jumped back onto his feet and answered me. "I can eliminate that item she possesses so dear. Last time I did though, some third party gave another copy."

"I see…" That third party is really crafty; he must've been real close to this 'bastard' and has a grudge against him for a long time. But thinking who that smart manipulator may be is not my concern since it's his just deserts.

Just when I am about to turn around and sat to the bench.

"Oh! Akihisa, you forgot yours!"

He tossed an item to me and to my surprise; it was the platinum bracelet that I've been using. This item surely helped me out in previous summoned being wars…this means though that I'll be starting in this match with a tough difficulty. I already set my goal now and with this, I am sure that I'll be able to make it.


	7. Class F VS Class A

"The match will now begin! In this section, it's Yoshii Akihisa from Fumizuki Academy's Class 3-F, who will go against Kinoshita Yuuko from the same school, Class 3-A."

As we both entered the stadium, I was at awe to see how many people came to watch this kind of match. This is truly a breath-taking event. Cameras are stationed to get every angle of our summoned being to go around and we also know that there are also simultaneous matches being held at the other side of those walls that divides this stadium.

I looked at my opponent who is eager to defeat me straight away. I'm sorry Kinoshita-san, but I won't lose here.

"This is a traditional Fumizuki Academy match, so the subjects will be taken randomly, and this match's subject is…Japanese History."

I heaved a sigh of relief; this is the only subject that I managed to get 3 digits prior to this event. But…would it make any difference?

"Participants, Ready!..."

""SUMMON!"" We cried in Synchrony to generate the Geometrical symbol before our feet and thus create our summoned being in front of us.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese History, 106 points

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Japanese History, 427 points

* * *

"Seriously, are you going to brag with this amount of points?" Kinoshita-san taunted but this kind of thing doesn't affect me.

"THEN GET READY TO LOSE FROM THESE MERE POINTS, KINOSHITA-SAN!"

As our summoned being approached each other from meters to just a few feet away, we held up our weapons and tried to strike each other.

Clang!

"Ho! I didn't expect you to be able to guard that close."

"Heh! Like I said, don't underestimate us."

"That's from the one who's bragging his 3 digit score?"

"S-Shut up!"

We held our weapons once more to attack. Each time someone attacks and leaves an opening, it often leads to a counter attack and we are forced to dodge it and then began the cycle once more.

In that case, I impaled my weapon to the ground and looked at her with my arms crossed. This sudden change of stance has made her cautious of what she's up against.

"Well, are you ready to surrender? It seems you realized now that it's futile to win against me."

"I am betting on something, would you like to bet your points on it?"

She growled at my refusal and charged straight at me from the distance…Not yet.

Her eyes are burning with passion to eliminate me once and for all…not yet…

She managed to close in her distance from me…NOW!

I dodged her weapon while grabbing my weapon in place and keep her weapon on the opposite side, leaving her wide open for my counter. I quickly pushed her away with a kick and twisted my body in the air to remove my weapon from its imprisonment and then striking her immediately on the head before I leaped into the air to avoid her weapon and remained distance from her afterwards.

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese History, 104 points

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Japanese History, 315 points

* * *

"Grr…That's not fair!"

"Not fair? Look at our points and see which of it isn't fair?"

I retorted. The crowd seems to be amazed by our performance and they cheered on whoever they wish to win from this unbalanced match.

The situation now has changed. If I know Yuuji's thinking, Kinoshita-san will now be cautious of my movements and hers and be on her guard which slows her down. This is the time for me to take advantage of it.

I rushed towards her with my weapon in one hand. She launches her lance with caution as if to test me but I managed to hop onto it and use it as a spring board to launch myself and struck her once more before gaining distance, but that proves to be difficult as she suddenly threw her lance at me. I reflexively bend my body to the point of deformity and landed safely onto the ground.

"Owowowow…I think I bent myself too far." I grumbled as the feedback system is still active on me.

"Hmph! You slippery eel!"

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese History, 100 points

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Japanese History, 197 points

* * *

She was reunited with her lance once more and her aura became different.

"How dare you…PLAY WITH ME?!"

"EEH! W-WAIT! TIME OUT!"

I gasped as her first strike hit my weapon and the feedback shock made me lose its grasp on it sending it flying up to the air. TCH! This is real bad. The only option I have is to dodge her barrage of attacks but it proves to be a bit more difficult as her attacks became faster and faster but not fast enough for my eyes that are used to control summoned beings especially during the war this past year.

"GOTCHA!" She cried as she managed to get a lock on me. Damn! I can't react on time as I've just landed on my feet. But then…

Pak!

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese History, 100 points

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Japanese History, 177 points

* * *

Not only that my sword hit her on the head as it feel, it manage to steer her attack enough for me to dodge it. Phew…I dunno what it feels to have an attack twice as much as yours but it's clearly different from Himeji-san's summoned being who crushed a student like a pomegranate. That event still haunts me as of today.

"TCH! Can't you just stop dodging and be still for once? Aren't you a man?"

She taunted once more.

"Hey! A man's gotta do, what a chicken's gotta do at times like these."

The whole crowed suddenly went from cheering me to booing me and cheering Kinoshita-san on. WHAT THE HELL?! Can't you guys be reasonable for once? She's way stronger than me, so what chance do I have to fight her head on?!

We regained our distance once more and I regained my weapon. This time her barrage of attacks clashed against my sword. Hitting hard sends shockwaves to my hand, but…I WON'T LOSE!

Pak!

"!"

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese History, 96 points

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Japanese History, 98 points

* * *

"Well…Now we're equal…"

"Tch! Don't get too cocky!"

It is a final challenge for us…and without any pause; we clashed our weapons once more with each strike is more intense than the previous one. Wind, shock and exhaustion have begun to take over my body as my summoned being suffers the impact of trying to absorb Kinoshita-san's attack. With her guard up it's like she has made herself a spiked shield with just her lance: capable of bringing a strong attack while remaining a good defense. KUH! I won't be able to last long if this kind of tension keeps up. I have to use something to keep myself from eliminated… And I suddenly got an idea.

"W-wait Kinoshita-san, you're way too strong!"

"Hmph! So you've shown your true colors now huh."

My summoned being got disarmed once more by the strong hit. Kuh! Even the feedback is as strong as getting a rock hit at your arm. My sword fell of some distance from behind me with her lance straightened up to my face.

"I got you now, you slippery worm."

"Uhm…C-can't you at least bit tender when hitting me with that?"

"Oh sure…Since we're almost in the same score, lemme use my full force and see how much that hurts?"

"Ahaha…" I gave a sarcastic laugh at the troublesome situation that I am in. No good, she managed to seal my fate in this final stretch…I have no choice but to play this one card.

I bent my neck back, resisting the urge to whine as I began to launch my body backwards towards my sword.

"I won't let you!" she tries to rush in and waits for my landing for a strike but…

"I'M BETTING THIS ONE SHOT!" I cried and kicked my sword with my foot as I land down, falling off my feet. Her attack managed to hit my arm and the feedback was intense it was like having a dog have a big bite on it but, however, the sword I kicked hit her straight on the head and…

* * *

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese History, 25 points

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-A, Kinoshita Yuuko, Japanese History, 0 points

Victor: Yoshii Akihisa

* * *

A moment of silence shrouded the crowd that's been too focused in our battle but, soon, ended up in a huge encore of such great performance. I did it…I won my first match alone…

"Hmph!...It was a good match for an idiot like yourself." She raised her hand with a calm smile on her face.

"T-thanks" I replied as he grasp her hand but suddenly, it felt too tight as she leaned close to my ear to a whisper.

"Lose this tournament now…And I'll show you fate worse than death."

I can't free my hand until she willingly lets go with a few snaps left behind. I can't scream because of her deadly stare is locked at mine. She finally let my hand go free which made me reflexively tend to it. Urgh!...why me?

"Good luck out there, Yoshii Akihisa." She walked out to the end of the stage. I smiled as I felt her blessing (and probably the curse) in my hand.

"The second round has ended. We will soon proceed to the next match shortly." The sound echoed the arena. From that point, I realized there are only 2 matches left before I faced of Eruna-san…Did Yuuji and the others make it through?

I tried not to assume things as I shake my head and returned to the lockers.


	8. The Remainder and The Reminder

"I can't believe an idiot would get away with this situation." Yuuji muttered as he placed his hand onto his temples. HEY! That's not how you praise your classmates on his success. But as I looked around, there were only 3 of us left in the room. Yuuji, Kubo-kun and myself.

"Where are the others?" I asked in honesty.

"Hm? Well since they were eliminated and we're now entering the semi-finals. They can't provide their teammates information of their recent battles anymore and were sent outside into the crowd to cheer for us."

"Indeed, this would be a fair fight now that we are reduced dramatically." Kubo followed up. I guess we are indeed alone now…

"So…What is the match up now?"

Yuuji, then, turned to the screen and presented me the remaining table for the match of the tournament

* * *

Mikagura Seisa VS Ninomiya Shigure VS Yoshii Akihisa –

VS

Sakamoto Yuuji VS Yoshimitsu Kubo VS Ichinomiya Eruna –

* * *

Well…this is almost like a mirror match.

"The main threat we have to focus first is Ichinomiya Eruna. Akihisa, do you have any ideas about this person?"

I pondered myself to the question: Eruna's ability only shown once against another Mikagura student. On the other hand, I only faced Kinoshita-san as another Fumizuki student so far as well. This would mean none of us knew what kind of abilities both of us are capable of.

"Sorry Yuuji…" I bowed lightly in apology which resulted to him giving a light sigh of disappointment to our progress.

"Well it is to be expected, we don't know about 'Ichinomiya Eruna' as much as they know about 'Yoshii Akihisa'. We must be on guard for the match… Unfortunately for you Akihisa, we can't help you much against Mikagura Seisa and her comrade."

"Gee…Thanks…." I grumbled…Some friend he turned out to be...

But then I realized something…

Before I have to face Eruna or anyone in the final round, I have to face not only the one who defeated Himeji-san but also Seisa-san first. One of the strongest student in Mikagura Private school and also…I just had a date with her earlier…What am I going to do?!

"Yoshii-kun!"

"Oi! Akihisa." The voice echoed in my brain but my mind is still in the depths of the abyss.

"Heaven and Hell have come to take my life. Thou must flee before either of them sees ye and take ye with them to the non-ending torture worse than ye life."

"WHAT THE HELL AKIHISA! Wake up! Your mouth is now the same as Hideyoshi's and I can't even comprehend how 'ye' has managed to get his way of talking!"

My cheeks are tinged in red and pain as my senses have made me return to the reality at hand.

"H-huh wha?!"

"What's the matter with you, Akihisa?"

"If you're worried about the next match, Yoshii-kun, tell us. You're not the only one facing this harsh challenge."

I looked up to the two people who are aiding me…no…they're not the only ones. I have friends, comrades, allies…and I'm probably sure…that Seisa-san will be rooting for me as well even though I would be her opponent.

"Ah! Yeah! Thanks guys. I think we might have a chance."

"What are you talking about? This is the only chance we have left for the 'sake of our school'."

"Sakamoto-san, from what I remember, you despise the principal so in what other reason would you do this for the 'sake of our school'?" Kubo-kun muttered as he stares at Yuuji interrogatively. Damn! Our cover might be blown if he managed to just guess and Yuuji suddenly reacted. I have to draw his glare away from him.

I grabbed Kubo-kun's hand gently and stroke it hoping it might calm him down. Kubo-kun noticed my calming manner and restrained his thoughts.

"It's alright…I'm fine. Thanks to you." These cheesy line is the best line I can come up with and it seems to have an effect on Kubo-kun as he turned his face away .

"W-well, If Yoshii-kun considers it. I'll put a blind eye on it…for now, I shall conduct some strategies." Kubo-kun answered as he walked towards the board. His acceptance gave me a sigh of relief.

"I admire his loyalty…It's too bad it was all wasted on this idiot."

"HEY!" I just saved your sorry ass and that's how you repay me!?

"Well…in any case, I don't have to worry much about you anymore."

"Huh?" I gasped in confusion. He turned and tried to do an awesome pose as he answered.

"You are back on your own feet. There's bound to be some simple plan that you can do since your cockroach brain is working well."

"HEY!" I dunno if that was a compliment or an insult that caused injury to my pride. Yet, I left him alone with Kubo-kun and went to the other side of the locker to rack my own brain power for this plan.

Hmm…What do I know from them so far? Their senses, speed, and strength are intensified to the same level as the summoned beings; each of them has some peculiar traits in their abilities based on their Afterschool clubs.

If I were to consider those facts, then I can assume that 'Shigure'-san's 'Hero Time' will be like a temporary status boost, in RPG terms. Then I should be cautious whenever he does it.

I wonder about Seisa-san's ability is still a mystery though.

In the first match, it ended the strongest student in Fumizuki Academy in a flash; I didn't get to see her second match since all of our matches were simultaneous.

Also, if I should base her ability that is connected with her Afterschool club, then what kind of club is Eruna-san's 'Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club'?! And how did Seisa-san get involved in it?

Lastly, it seems that the abilities are triggered each time they call it out, like a superhero's special attack or a RPG magician's spell. If I based their abilities with the latter, then there must be some energy spent each time they used such ability. And each time they call out, they give the signal also…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Huh? I heard something beeping in my pockets. I did remember to put my phone into silent mode once we began discussing about the tournament but then I remembered something else.

I opened up to see that my phone-No…My handheld device of the Mikagura Academy started ringing. The call ended but a text was left behind.

-MEET ME OUTSIDE THE LOCKERS-

Huh? Was this meant for me? I don't see any other names in this contact though…

"Uhm…I'll take a breather for now." I called out to my teammates who are now beginning to strategize a routine that would work on their opponent.

"Don't run away from this fight after coming this far, Akihisa." Yuuji cheered me and it warms my heart a bit that someone worries me.

"Don't run away from Kirishima-san, Yuuji"

"OI!"

* * *

 _"…You've come."_ Came a calm voice of the one greeted me outside the confines of our command room.

"Seisa-san…" I expected her to be the one who contacted me since she's the only one in her school who knew the gift.

Her calming brown eyes changed into a serious one as she stares into mine.

 _"…You are worried about me, aren't you?"_ I am a bit surprised of her statement that I only nod in reply. I am indeed worried about her but in a different way. She turned her face into a more relaxing one once more as she was satisfied with my reply.

 _"…Just do what you do best, I will do mine."_ She tried to comfort me but…

"Seisa-san…" She has to know…at least about me… her face changed once more as her attention is on me.

"…I…am not an innocent guy you think I might be." She gasped in shock in this reveal…as expected…We live in different schools…which are different worlds from the other but even so…

 _"…I understand."_ She muttered as she rest her head unto my chest and her arms around my waist…I dunno how to respond but my body acted on its own by enclosing her with my arms around her.

 _"…Just do your best, and I'll show you how I will accept you openly."_ She comforted me as she lets go of the comforting warmth of her body and bid farewell to me in preparation of the match.

I…Don't know…what to do now…but the only thing I can do…is to be Yoshii Akihisa.


	9. Idiotic-Killing-Time

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE FIRST CROSS-BATTLE SYSTEM BETWEEN FUMIZUKI ACADEMY AND THE MIKAGURA PRIVATE ACADEMY! On this battle, we have a 3-way match similar in both blocks and the winner of both sides will face off in this ultimate cross battle!"

The crowd cheers echoes in the whole stadium. But the stage is wider than the previous match area…I guess this means after this, the whole stadium is the battlefield for the final match, huh…Yuuji, Kubo-kun, Good luck to both of you…

"Let's introduce our combatants as they enter the stage. First is Mikagura's finest student and the granddaughter of the principal. She's currently the member of the infamous Ichinomiya Eruna's Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club. Please give it up for Mikagura Seisa!" Her image glistens as she enters into the half stadium; having her composure covering it is pretty much overwhelming. However, this Seisa-san standing now is not the Seisa-san that I know…She's now the Seisa-san, the opponent I have to face before Ichinomiya Eruna…I must not lose focus too much.

"Next is another student in Mikagura Academy, he is famous with the students, including the ladies. He used to be the President of the Manga Research Society. With his own dedication, he became an advisor of that said club. Please give it up to Ninomiya Shigure!" The white haired man approached the stadium that seems to have almost the same affinity and charm as Seisa-san. This man has defeated Himeji-san and Hideyoshi. I mustn't let my guard down against these two.

"And Finally, the survivor of Fumizuki Academy in the A-block. He is the most renowned 3-F class student who is given the condition of 'Punishment Inspector', a position in which the student is forced to do the odd jobs given the teachers using his own body as well as his summoned being. Thus, his summoned being is, unlike the others, capable to touch physical objects but also receive the pain in exchange as well as point deduction if damage inflicted onto him. This kind of ability is given to the most mentally inclined students of the institution.

During their years of stay, their class is renowned to have faced class A several times over and the title the people has given to him were 'Idiot', 'Super Idiot, 'Cockroach brain', 'The Perverted Idiot', 'Leech', 'Heretic', and 'The Unmatched Idiot'. Please welcome, Yoshii Akihisa!" From that intro, I wish I would find that graveyard I ordered and dug my grave immediately from the embarrassment. The people booed as I entered to the stadium. WHERE THE HELL HE HAD ALL OF THOSE INFORMATION FROM?!

We positioned ourselves a huge distance from each other in a triangular formation as we ready ourselves.

"The Fumizuki Academy has announced that the next best subject Yoshii Akihisa would be using would be Chemistry."

…Now that I think about it…the only subject I'm good at is Japanese History…This won't bode well for me…

"SUMMON!"

I cried with all my might as the Geometrical Symbols surrounded me and my summoned being on the field.

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 3 Crystals

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 3 Crystals

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 79 points

* * *

I knew it… after that match with Kinoshita-san, I have to keep an eye on all attacks that will come at me…not only will they hurt like hell, but they might be able to take me out with just one hit and I can't afford that.

"Yo Fumizuki student, seems to be in a pinch before the match even began." The white haired guy called out.

"Heh! I'm used to this kind of situation, 'Sempai'." I replied and all of us smiled in this kind of opportunity.

3 crystals appeared above each of their heads as we all prepared ourselves for battle.

"Ready!...FIGHT!"

At the point of the signal, we all dashed to the center of the stage where chaos suddenly summoned and absorbed in it. Blow after blow, we blocked and countered that I even have a hard time dodging it. My body feels the wind that surrounds me of the sudden gust of wind that went past my summoned being.

Clash after clash of weapons and attacks have been blown passed each other as we attempt to deal with our opponent's weak point. I have to keep myself leaping onto their limb to keep my summoned being in the air.

Being small makes it a hard target and the second reason is this!

PAK! PAK! Crack! Crack! Crash! Crash!

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 2 Crystals

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 2 Crystals

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 67 points

* * *

 _"!"_

"Woah! Nice moves, little guy." He complimented as we all took our distance from each other.

"Heh! Thanks, 'Sempai'!" I replied as I prepared myself for the defense.

"Well…It's time to change gears now! HERO TIME!" This is it! The ability that defeated Himeji-san, and with my low points, my only option is to keep dodging his attacks.

"Here I come!"

I managed to grasp just a faint of his movement but he's still too fast. I can only dodge it by a hair's breadth distance.

Damn! I have to keep a distance from him!

I jumped as high as I can in order to avoid his attacks but a cold wind crept up behind me. And there I see, face-to-face, Seisa-san with her arms ready to grab my summoned being.

Sh*t! I can't dodge it in time!

"Killing Art!"

A black sphere formed around my summoned being and vanished into thin air before 'Shigure-sempai' managed to force her attack to cut short.

WAIT! Where's my summoned being? It all happened so fast that I fail to recognize it sooner. I can't see my summoned being from where I am. So what happens now? Kirishima-san lost the first match with this ability right? Does this mean I lost as well?! This…can't be? Did I really lose everything in this match?!

No! I-It can't be...It's over…

My eyes blurred as I fell onto my knees. I…I can't see any more…I am losing myself as well… is this what it feels like to lose someone close to you even for just a short amount of time?! Is this really where my limit is? The darkness soon covers the corners of my vision as if I am fading away into the darkness. Am I really accepting this fate? Well…I have no other options left but to accept it…but is it okay? Is it really over?!

"Don't hide him from the battle, Seisa-san! The show is really getting interesting!" The white haired opponent growled as he launched himself at Seisa-san.

Wait…Hide? What?

My vision slowly came back to me from the depths of the darkness and saw the battle of Seisa-san and Ninomiya Shigure at the distance.

Hide? Does this mean?

I turned to look at the status board to see the situation.

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 2 Crystals

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 1 Crystal

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Unsummoned(10 seconds left to resummon)

* * *

What?! Did my summoned went out of the field? Did she force my summon to go out of the field or…

"Are you confused, my weak 'kouhai'? Her 'Killing art' creates another dimension in order to finish your summoned being with haste. However, she only made a dimension without a summoning field since she's doesn't have enough time to focus on her ability." The white haired announced as he distracts his opponent's ability.

But…if that were the case, I would possibly end up like Kirishima-san's summoned being if I am forced inside her killing art once more, where it would be taken to a dimension with a summoning field and be taken out…Can I risk myself to face that unknown pain?

"8 seconds remaining."

But still…still…in the back of my mind, I remember that…

"5 seconds remaining."

…She told me to show her the real…

"4…3…2.."

…Yoshii Akihisa, no matter how dark he is…

"…1…"

"SUMMON!"


	10. Head-to-head

"Principal."

"Yes? Takahashi-sensei."

"There is a bug in the system it seems."

"Yes I saw it, apparently it's connecting that brat's summoned being to a familiar mod I had made. But…since we're in public, we can't cancel it until this round is over. So…"

"I understand. I will pass the message to calm the public."

"Excellent, Takahashi-sensei… Fufu…now use this opportunity to its fullest, you dumb brat."

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 2 Crystals

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 1 Crystal

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 63 points

* * *

"AND HERE IT IS FOLKS! YOSHII AKIHISA MANAGED TO CALL OUT HIS SUMMONED BEING ONCE MORE BEFORE BEING TIMED OUT! BUT WHAT'S THIS?!

What the hell?!

Right now, standing before me with the geometrical symbol the same as mine stands a familiar symbol I have encountered in the past. Yes it was a modification from that old hag that created all our summoned beings into something special… They are the Horror Themed Summoned beings…and the being that, I have said, standing before me…was the summoned being, in the darkness of the nights, with the red cape that is tainted by the people he had slaughtered, all because he is searching for his head…and my head is under his arm…The Dullahan.

"What's this?! Ladies and gentlemen, indeed Yoshii Akihisa has managed to summon his summoned being but it is an odd figure… especially that weird thing he's currently holding under his arm."

HEY! DON'T CALL MY HEAD THAT ODD! I'm very attractive to the ladies that they can gather around my majestic head.

"Hm? What? This?! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a notice from the Principal of Fumizuki Academy. Apparently this is a special summon ability that only the worst academic inclined students can summon, A.K.A "The Punishment Inspector". His ability as a summoned being is applied now to his size.

Damn that old granny, She can't even admit that this was a bug to turn my summoned being into Dullahan randomly and now placing more blame on me! One of these days I will screw your days with a much scarier event than being captured by the FFF.

But for now… I have to deal with these two.

That guy has 1 crystal left but it seems he is still fairly confident of his awareness towards me while fighting Seisa-san.

Since my summoned being is as big as myself that makes the target area much larger for them to attack and to consider their attack strength, they might be able to reduce my points to 0 with just a single hit and send me to hell with that kind of feedback. But…I'm not backing down now!

I placed my summoned being's head to its original position and tried to lock it to its place and prepared my blade.

"Both of you, here I come!"

I declared as I rushed head first…literally…to the battle field. As soon as I rushed in, my head drops off from the shoulders which was connected from and then I accidentally kicked it ahead of me and landing in the middle of their battle. Ouch!...

"Woah! Have you lost your 'mind' there, Kouhai?" he chuckled while making distance with my head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems Yoshii Akihisa is quite Ahead of the battle…Literally, folks who are not used to falling and rolling heads, please proceed to the other side of the stadium."

"HEY! That really hurts!"

Well…at least my head made my battle more interesting…in a way.

Seisa-san noticed the presence of my decapitated limb and readied herself to strike it with her ability. TCH! I can't pick it up in time. In that case…

"AKIHISA KICK!"

OUCH!

 _"!"_

My head flew directly at her crystal just as soon as she managed to get a lock on it and she was too surprised to react to it that my head landed directly to it.

PAK! CRASH!

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 1 Crystal

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 1 Crystal

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 59 points

* * *

Ouch! ... I think I kicked my head too hard on that one but it's my only choice to avoid being attacked too easily. I have to avoid getting any part of my summoned being form her 'killing art'

I dashed passed both of them in order to reclaim my lost head. And I get a headache just because of that feed back earlier.

"Hey Kouhai, got your head back in the A-game?"

"Yeah…I just need to put my head on straight…" I punned back as I placed myself back into the position.

The good thing about the situation now is that we're all in equal standing; it only takes a hit to force us to lose this match. But the intensity of the battle never fades as the sempai launched his attack simultaneously to Seisa-san's killing art, dodging and attacking is like watching a sword dance between professionals. I with the speed proportioned to my summoned being's size. The difficulty I had being a small one fades as we are now clashing our weapons and dodging Seisa-san's attack that comes in between us.

* * *

"Pant…pant…You're good there, Kouhai-kun."

"Huff…huff…Likewise, Sempai."

 _"…boys…"_ she sighed at the exhausting image of our state.

Their crystals have a small crack on them from that long conflict, a good hit will definitely break it but I have to consider my situation as well. I have defended myself from major attacks but the feedback made me feel like I lose some amount of points to it. In this case, we can't afford to get hit at any given point.

I have to come up with a good strategy. I can't kick my head again because they'll be both expecting hit…also I don't want to have another lump on my head. Also these guys are quite experienced in combat that I don't have any way to surprise them with my actions that I have used in the past.

So what can I use? What do I do to defeat these 2 geniuses in combat? ...Genius? Genius. Genius! I'm a genius! ...there's only one thing that surprises geniuses.

First I have to condition them.

"Special attack! Akihisa Slash!"

"Heh! It isn't much of a special attack if it's easy to block it."

"Tch!"

Sinomiya-sempai managed to block my attacks once more but I have to keep doing this.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the battle in block B is over but Block A's battle is prolonging the inevitable. Who will face the warrior of block B? Let's find out!"

Tch! ...I've been taking my time and so far we've been clashing each other non-stop and starting to lose focus.

"Huff…Huff…Seems…we need to end this…"

 _"Huff…huff…"_

"Huff…huff…Yeah! Let's end this showdown!"

We once again charged towards the middle.

"Look here folks! It seems they're wrapping things up in this side! Who will win this final moment?!

I raised my sword once more and declared my attack.

"SPECIAL ATTACK! AKIHISA SLASH!"

"Oi! Oi! Didn't I tell you about 15 times already that won't work?!"

Of course I expect it won't work but…

Pop!

"Eh?"

 _"?!"_

"D-Did that head just popped off on it's own? Again, everyone who are weak at heart shall look away at this accident."

The parry did the trick of immobilizing Shigure-sempai…Now!

"Hidden Attack! CLASS F SPECIAL! SURPRISE AKIHISA KNEE KICK!"

I launched my falling head with the strength of my knee and bounced off from my chest heading to the crystal reducing it into fine fragments.

CRASH!

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 1 Crystal

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 0 Crystals

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 39 points

* * *

"I can't even believe what's just happened, folks! The contender, Yoshii Akihisa managed to loop his opponent then suddenly created a new attack pattern out of the blue to defeat Ninomiya Shigure. He is now out of the game which leaves him helpless against Mikagura Seisa! What will happen now?!"

I can't…I mustn't lose…I CAN'T LOSE!

 _"Killing…Art!"_

"AKIHISA KICK!"

In my quick reflexes on the prolonged battle, I finally managed to find her time delay and kicked my head out of the way before both of them are targeted. It hurts like hell now but I won't give up now! I've come this far.

I picked up my head off the ground where it landed and began to run around the field avoiding her attacks.

 _"…Gotcha!"_

"!...D-Damn!"

This is so sudden…She managed to keep up with my summoned being and even halted it with her own hands.

 _"…Sorry."_

Tch! ...Is this really over? I don't have the right to face Seisa-san? …Is this really goodbye?! …

…

No!...

There's one more thing…

 _"Killing…"_

Just one trump card…A dark card which I haven't shown her…The one thing that I am desperately hiding myself in front of her. The only other thing, Yoshii Akihisa, is known for.

"I'm…sorry…"

This…Is my card.

 _"...?!"_

"CLASS F TECHNIQUE! SPRING WIND!"

WOOSH!

 _"K-Kyaah!"_

"Children of young age! COVER YOUR EYES! Yoshii 'The Super Pervert' Akihisa has used his skirt-flipping technique."

 **""ELIMINATE HIM! ELIMINATE THE HERETIC!""**

 **""PRAISE HIM! PRAISE THE HERO OF YOUTH!""**

I'm sorry Seisa-san, I knew there's a kind girl in you and hopefully forgives this savage beast…

"Now's my chance! AKIHISA SLASH!"

…But for now…Please…Wait for me.

CRASH!

* * *

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Mikagura Seisa, 0 Crystal

VS

Manga Research Society, Ninomiya Shigure, 0 Crystal

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Chemistry, 30 points

Victor: Yoshii Akihisa

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS! IT WAS A TERRIBLE ACTION KNOWN TO MAN-KIND BUT YOSHII AKIHISA HAS DEFEATED 2 OF THE ELITES OF MIKAGURA PRIVATE SCHOOL! ITS INCREDIBLE BUT FOUL!"

 _"…"_

"…Uhm…Seisa-sa-" Before I could even talk to her. Seisa-san immediately turned her reddened face away from me and walked away. EH!? W-WHY?!

"Hey, Kouhai! Didn't expect you to be 'that' desperate in battle!"

"…Y-yeah…" Shigure-sempai approached me in his cheery manner and patted me on the back. But I felt my heart is still empty…cold…alone…

"…Worried about Seisa-san?" he muttered as he saw me staring from where Seisa-san once stood. I can't even nod to reply to how dark my vision is…it's like I'm dying.

"…Let's make a deal, Kouhai-chan. I'll do something for you, while you do something for me."

I don't know what he's talking about but it seems to have caught my interest a bit.

"Deal? I just want you not to let my Eruna-chan win. Okay?"

He's speaking to me in hopes…maybe I can trust this guy to help me. My vision suddenly lightens itself once more and agreed to his offer.

"Great! Good luck on the match!"

I see…So he'll help me if I can…Wait!

"'Don't let Eruna-san win'?!"

Those words suddenly hit me. It can't be…I pulled out the Mikagura School handheld and looked at the tournament bracket.

* * *

 **GRAND FINALS**

YOSHII AKIHISA **VS** ICHINOMIYA ERUNA

* * *

"Yuuji…and…Kubo-kun…lost?!"

J-just how strong is Eruna-san?!

"The Grand Finals will start in a few minutes! Contenders please go to your perspective lockers in preparation for the final match!"


	11. The Bird and The Phoenix

"I'm back! ..." I greeted as I entered the room but, as expected, it's empty…I only gave a deep sigh of despair as I'm losing motivation in this final match.

"Welcome back, ryui~!" Echoed in my ear as if I'm hallucinating…wait…'Ryui'?

I turned my head at the center of the lockers to see a familiar face whom I just met with Ironman.

"A-ah! Y-you!"

"The name's x# $ …" Urgh…I remember his name…It's at the tip of my tongue…Ah! That's right!

"Bimii-sensei!"

"…despite telling people my real name, I'm still called as 'Bimii', huh. Ryui…" He only muttered in despair. Eh?! Did he just tell me his real name? I was too focused on remembering the one he told us this morning.

"But…Why are you here, sensei?" The small teacher approached me with a smile on his face as he answered.

"…Opponent's information. Ryui~!"

"huh?" What's that supposed to mean?!

"Simply put. I am going to tell you about your opponent in this final match. The same goes to that muscle head teacher of yours to Eruna. We've been told that to make the game more exciting, both players must know their opponents. So I will tell you everything about Eruna and so feel free to ask me anything that concerns only about her."

And thus his discussion about my opponent began. I must know everything about her in order to be equal against her and thus I tried to absorb information as much as I can.

* * *

"…and that's it. That's all I have about her. Ryui~!"

"Y-yeah…" despite this being called as 'giving your ally's information', Bimii-sensei seems to be ranting about Eruna more than the information on her capability.

"Anymore question? Ryui~!"

But…there is one thing that still bothers me…

"Sensei, what is Ichinomiya Eruna-san's strength in battle?"

The small teacher nodded as if it's expected.

"Eruna will charge headfirst into the battle with less care of her surroundings. Despite that, her 'Toy gun' strengthens each time she uses 'Tension Max'. Ryui~!"

From the name given, it means her strength would be amplified when the battle prolonged…that's probably how Yuuji and Kubo-kun are defeated in battle.

"It seems we're running out of time, the final match will start in 5 minutes, so I'll leave you alone and wait by the door. Ryui~!" he stated as he bowed and left the room as promised.

I was left alone once more to think this through. Thinking what would she do in this battle? But my brain has its limits…GAH! It's too confusing to absorb all things at once…I guess we share something in common…We charge headlong into battle but…

"That's it!..."

There is a difference on how we approach things…

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE GRAND FINALE OF THIS CROSS BATTLE TOURNAMENT! THE WINNER SHALL ATTAIN THE PRIZE NOT ONLY TO HONOR THEIR REPRESENTING SCHOOL BUT ALSO TO PROVE THEMSELVES THEIR WORTH!"

This is it, the final chapter of this fight. I won't be surprised now that the whole stadium is now the battlefield. Once I set foot over there, there'll be no turning back on this match… And I'm fully aware of that.

"From Fumizuki Academy, he is known by many names; he has faced many trials; he has reached the peak of both the top and the bottom but will he be able to rise as a victor to this match? PLEASE GIVE WAY TO THE CLASS F's PUNISHMENT INSPECTOR, YOSHII AKIHISA!"

"Yosh!...Here I go!"

I cheered myself as I dashed into the blinding light of the stadium and now being surrounded by the cheers of the audience echoing in this covered area. But the main focus I have is the one slowly approaching from the darkness of the other end of the stadium.

"From Mikagura Private School, she started off as a girl with no club; she, then, slowly founded her own unique club with two famous people of the school. Will the spirit of the club she has created support her in her plight? GIVE IT UP FOR THE MIKAGURA AFTERSCHOOL PARADISE CLUB'S FOUNDER AND REPRESENTATIVE, ICHINOMIYA ERUNA!"

Her cheerful attitude overwhelms as she ask the crowd to cheer more for her. Is she a professional wrestler?! After reaching her position on the stadium, her serious eyes took over and declared.

"Let's see what you're made of, Akihisa-sempai."

"Likewise, Eruna-san" I replied it seems that in her eyes, there's still mischief in them. I mustn't lower my guard.

"Since this is the first cross battle tournament, we also give our contenders one last thing as a rule for this grand finals."

Eh? What could it be?!

"Stop standing there in awe like an Idiot would, Akihisa." A voice rang from behind me. I turned around in surprise to see who it 'was'…no…'were'

"Eh? Yuuji?!"

"You musn't lose sight of your goal, Akihisa-kun."

"Kubo-kun?" I gasped as he puts on his eyeglass in a cool manner.

"I can't believe I'm suppose to support this idiot."

"…Yuuko, be nice."

"B-But President!" Kinoshita-san retorted but Kirishima-san only placed her finger on Kinoshita-san's lips and shook her head only soon to understand why.

"Teehee…This last match looks fun."

"… Don't be full of yourself, Kudou Aiko." Mitsurini calmly responded to Kudou-san's enjoyment.

"Thou must not lose faith, Akihisa." Ah! My angel Hideyoshi has healed my heart that I think I can handle any problems now.

"I don't care if the swine wins or loses as long as I am close to my onee-sama! Teehee!"

"And I said 'Get away from me, Miharu'! We're in a tournament! Aki, tell her to get off me!"

"Why does this swine get to order Miharu?" I would like to comment on that but I think leaving Minami and Shimizu-san alone would be my best option

"Good luck, Akihisa-kun!"

"Thanks, Himeji-san." I smiled as I turned to face my opponent who, in a similar way, have her comrades behind her.

"And here to explain the special rule is Fumizuki Academy's Probationary Teacher, Nishimura Koichi-sensei."

And there, up in the stand, Ironman's face appeared to explain the rules…just having his face is scary enough for me.

"I am supposed to be accompanied by a representative teacher of Mikagura Private School but he is currently in sick bay, resting. And now…the special rule is only available if a student of both schools is present in the Grand Finals.

The rules would be the same but you can call out one of your comrade to aid you for only a single task once: attack or defense. All of the participants of their respective schools in which they represent are considered your comrades. Once they are called, they won't be able to aid you for the rest of the battle."

So…I get to call out someone from behind me to help me in this match.

"…That is all, any more questions?"

This is my chance.

"Yes sir, I do have one."

"Oh! Yoshii! It's rare for you to ask a question from me."

Don't make it sound like it's a bad thing, Ironman.

"Can I request a change of subject?"

"Oh! And what would that be?"

This is it…I need this subject to be my summoning field. I held my breath and then announced my subject with dead-set eyes.

"Japanese Literature."

"""""EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"""""

"You idiot! Don't you even know your scores in that subject or you just plain ignorant?!"

"Akihisa-kun…"

"Aki, You idiot!"

"See onee-sama, this swine is as mindless as he can be."

This should be expected for those who knew me well…and it seems my opponent is confused on what we're referring to…

"I don't see any problem in this, if it brings out your potential then we can accept this change."

"Thank you, Iro-I mean, Nishimura-sensei."

I bowed deeply for his acceptance, I'm sure he will forgive this cute student of his a chance in case he fails…right?

I turned around and shown my comrades my dedication.

"Guys, you have to trust me on this…" I muttered as I raised my arm with a familiar item on it. There they stood in awe as they slowly try to picture out my plan but Yuuji's quick thinking always out stands the rest as he approached me and placed his hand onto my shoulder.

"Don't blame on us for this, Akihisa."

"Un! I swear that I won't lose from this."

And besides…I bet, my entire test scores would be a 1-hit KO situation but I think this subject is more appropriate to bring out the best in me.

"Alright! Combatants, onto your respective positions!"

I turned to face my opponent once more while the others moved towards the wall of the stadium to avoid being attacked in crossfire. This time with confidence…because I have a whole team to back me up. And they are a great friend of mine.

"Combatants, Ready!"

Our opponents wield out their weapons except for the Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club and ready themselves for combat. All of which have their own unique attributes I should try to know what's best to oppose them like Yuuji does during the Summon Being Test Wars.

We, on the other hand, took a deep breath and let a moment of silence swirl around the stadium. We, then, let our roars be heard that echoes even outside onto the busy festival on the streets.

"""""SUMMON!"""""

And before our feet, the miniaturized versions of us have come to life, ready for combat and with a goal that keeps us moving.

* * *

 **GRAND FINALS**

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Ichinomiya Eruna, 3 Crystals

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese Literature, 12 points

* * *

"What the? Is he throwing away the match?"

"Is this the true nature of class F?"

 **"""DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"""**

"HOLD UP A MINUTE! Akihisa-sempai, what's the meaning of this?! Are you insulting me?" She growled at me along with the audience. Well…this is to be expected.

"I'm not, Eruna-san. What you are witnessing before you is the birth of a new Yoshii Akihisa!"

I always wanted to say that line.

"""""Eh? Are you an idiot?!"""""

Ouch! ... listening to her hurts, but listening to everyone in the whole stadium is like having stabbed by a rain of needles. Why such a cruel world exists?! Even though I tried to make myself look cool against a strong opponent, this happens.

"I-In anycase, this will show you how serious I am against you, Eruna-san."

She lowered her head to hide her face but I can see it in her eyes that a spark of interest has caught her from my invitation.

"Fufufu…Alright, you've convinced me, sempai! Let's make this fairly even then!" She raised both her hands up to her own crystals and then…

Pik! Pik! Crash!

* * *

 **GRAND FINALS**

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Ichinomiya Eruna, 1 Crystal

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese Literature, 12 points

* * *

"Now we both have 1 life each! This would be hella' fun!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before the battle even started, both players are now down to one hit each! Don't get off your seats folks and don't even think about blinking 'cause this battle would be an intense and probably a fast one before you even know it."

The crowd roars for entertainment as we stare each other eye-to-eye with a devilish grin upon our faces. I knew she would fight me equally and purposely broke her crystals. It's all for the sake of playing fair. However, in a war, or even in just a conflict, the world isn't fair for what it seems.

"Now if the combatants are ready, READY! ..."

We stance ourselves for combat, the tension is now rising and the heat are now choking us to get this party started. This is the only battle we have left. The chance to prove Fumizuki Academy's strength; The power of our bond throughout our highschool years; To show myself to Seisa-san once more about Yoshii Akihisa.

"STEADY! …"

I am sure Eruna-san is thinking the same thing for her side because we are running on the same wavelength but. It's time to show off who has the control of this frequency. It's like what the fortuneteller said it would…I am a small bird, and I am attracted to Seisa-san, the raven. Eruna-san, the phoenix, also feels the same way and thus…This battle will have a conclusion. A bird VS a phoenix, uneven but still fair there is only one question that lingers in the story. Who will attain victory?

"FIGHT!"

It's time to find out!

""HERE I COME!""

* * *

"Thank you for your partronage! … Whew! Finally a break for fortune telli- Ara! What's this? Isn't this the fortune that person who bumped to Seisa-sempai this morning? Is it replaying the stor-AH!… There's more to the story after all, huh. Oh! … Fufu… looks like things just got a little more interesting, Shall I watch and see if this fortune really come true?


	12. Round 1! FIGHT!

My sword clashed against her fist, neutralizing each other. But due to our size differences, she managed to come up with her other hand and tried to grab me. Using the hand that I managed to parry, I kicked it and gained distance from her…Tch! This is like facing Ironman all over again back in the hot springs incident.

"You're quick on your toes as they say, Akihisa-sempai."

"Heh, likewise…But I'm just getting started!"

I rushed myself in once more and leapt into the air for an aerial strike, but she raised her finger in a gun position and aimed at me. SH*T!

"Tension Max! GO-!"

Though her beam is slow, it seems it's very strong, I bent my body to avoid this, I almost got scraped in that attack. Tch! She's no laughing matter I can't even see a decent opening.

As soon as I landed on my feet, we ran side by side across the stadium hoping that one of us would give way. But even then we aren't able to. Our attacks clashed, kick per punch and punch per kick, neutralizing each other blow per blow that even with the size difference, it seems we are standing on equal grounds of the endless loop.

"There's no helping it then! Akama-kun!"

"Coup d'état Faker." Responded her ally in leopard skin bandana and soon I'm surrounded by not only Eruna-san but also images of Yuto-san.

"Tch!"

"What's the matter, sempai? Overwhelmed by the sheer amount?" he taunted. However, I just happen to have the right person for him.

"You're up! Kubo-kun."

"Glad to be of service to you, Akihisa-kun" He smiled but every time he does it, I get shivers down my spine. I can't figure out why though. His summoned being landed to where I am and then tossed me up into the air with the stick end of his scythe in order to free me from this cage.

"Guess we meet again, sempai." He smiled as he fixed his glasses' position

"Indeed, and this should be enough to neutralize both of us." Yuto-san smirked in reply as they clashed to each other and blocked each other's attack with great speed before their time ran out and returned to their respective places.

We both have 9 help left and yet it seemed like we're going all out in this battle. Even after I got sent to the air, Eruna-san chased after my small figure and our close-quarters combat resumed until we made our distance as we reached the ground.

I guess I have to pull out every trick I know of. I let my summoned being stabbed his sword to the ground.

"Hoho…You have a trick there I see, sempai! Making me think like there is no way you would be surprise me as I try to get to you."

"Heh! Even if you don't, I can always do this!" I kicked my weapon aiming straight towards her crystal. She was indeed surprised but only a bit as I would suspect as she called out another help.

"Minatogawa-sempai!"

"…Selfish flower!" The calm man responded in his traditional Japanese clothes as he raised his garden scissors to Eruna. Soon, my weapon is deflected from her while rising high into the air revealing the plant behind her with live vines. TCH! This is his ability? Who would save me? Ah! That's right!

I jumped high into the air towards my weapon as I called out my guardian angel.

"Hideyoshi-Chan!"

"Thou must stop that call!" He cried as he went underneath Eruna-san to face the live plant.

"This again? Thou must think of a more skillful approach!" he muttered as he approached it, dodging every vine coming towards him with grace and beauty. And cried out like those in the anime while stabbing Eruna-san's defense with his majestic spear. I wish I brought my camera.

Click!

I heard a snapping sound behind my back. Nice one, Mitsurini. I might buy it as soon as this battle is finished.

"Now Akihisa!"

"Thank you!" I replied as I stopped my deflected sword from spinning and slashing my way to Eruna-san's crystal.

"Hop! Woah there! This party is just getting started, don't you think, Sempai?" she managed to dodge it with her athletic ability and created some distance between us once more.

"Kirishima-san!"

"…Understood."

"Shigure!"

"Anything for you, My Sweet Eruna-chan!" Even though Eruna-san's face is contorted with disgust on Shigure-san's words, they still head straight on against us towards the center of the stadium. An endless series of slashes upon clashes of attacks. Kirishima-san managed to repel Shirgure-san's attacks even with his hero time is active that they soon retreated as their time went up leaving us attacking each other for ourselves.

Eruna-san managed to push me for a distance and jumped into the air while she called out.

"Asuhi-kun!"

"Alright!"

The thin boy with a huge telescope positioned it as if it's like a bazooka while Eruna-san was preparing her attack once more. EH!? A two-side attack?!

"Shimizu-san!"

"DIE YOU SWINE!?"

"EH?!"

Is she heading towards me with the intent to kill me?! Why did this happen?!

"TENSION MAX! GO-!" "SHOOTING STAR!" "I GOT YOU NOW!"

TCH! I have no choice then!

"CLASS F TECHNIQUE! 'I'LL LEAVE THIS TOO YOU!'"

I grabbed Shimizu-san and pushed her headlong into the firing range

"GAH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU FILTHY SWINE!"

Wow…Even though those two are both strong attacks, her summoned being is still raging in anger at me…I could even feel the real one's murderous aura creeping up at me. Ignore it…Ignore It…

* * *

It's been a few minutes in the match and I felt like an hour has passed by. My summoned being is holding itself up despite being a 1-hit KO situation.

Eruna-san seems like she's holding herself up well despite using her abilities twice just now and even kept on going against a small opponent with the same amount of strength. Her crystal is also as hard as her will to keep on fighting. I must've lived up to her expectation then.

I glanced at the scoreboard to see the current situation of the battle…Not that there's not much difference have happened.

* * *

 **GRAND FINALS**

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Ichinomiya Eruna, 1 Crystal

6 Assists Left

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese Literature, 10 points

6 Assists Left

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, what we're witnessing as of this battle is a close one. Both players started off with 1 hit of attack yet neither of them wished to forfeit, and this battle has just started with only 4 assists used so far!"

"Heh…Seems you're getting a hang of it now, Akihisa-sempai. Your turn, Sagara-san"

Tch! This is the one who defeated Shimizu-san in the elimination match. What's she up to now?

I watched her raised her trumpet to her mouth and played a tune then called out.

"Molto Ascendo!"

!

"NGH!" What the hell is this? I'm suddenly pulled down to the ground by some sort of sheer pressure. I…can't move…

"This is the end, Akihisa-sempai!"

As she threw a pebble at the area where I'm at. SH*T! If that pebble hit me with a strong force, I'll be killed in real life too…There's only one person I know who can counter such offense.

"Kinoshita-san!"

"Don't need to tell me!" She avoided the area where the pressure is and strike the pebble back.

"Oho! I never knew there's someone who's quick to react in this situation!"

"Don't underestimate Fumizuki Academy students!" as pebble are bounced back and forth until she retreated as soon as the pressure on my body is relieved…I thought my lungs are about to be crushed in those…

I leapt out of the way before a rock soon slowly fall down on me. That was real close.

"Heh! I knew you'd escape that one!"

She immediately charged towards me just as I was recovering and once again, barrage of attacks went towards me. This time they are on a much faster speed, but I got used to these kinds of opponents now. My body instinctively dodged them with ease and blocked her strongest punch with my sword.

"Kuh!" Damn…that's pretty strong!

"My turn!" I cried out as I let out slashes and punches from my tiny summoned being's arm. Her blocks are changing alternately from her arm and her leg then back to her arms again. She must've gone weak a bit from that blow she gave out.

And there I saw an opening.

"GOTCHA!"

"Damn! Himi-Chan!"

"LOVELY INK!"

My attack was block by a black line of what seemed to be a living ink. TCH! An Ink strong as steel huh! I used my blocked weapon as leverage to pull myself back and now, the ink is after me one after another. I made a drastic retreat and run around the stadium. Avoiding each of the inks attacks as they approached me like snakes striking me with their fangs.

"Gotcha, sempai!"

"!"

TCH! Her kick was suddenly in front of me. I can't block it in time.

"KOUDOU-SAN!"

"I'm on it!"

Her summoned being arrived beside me and managed to slow her kick down for me to follow up on my defense. Our combined strength managed to put her attack to a halt and regained some distance.

"Thank you, Kudou-san…You saved me there."

"Hihi…This is just a revenge from that last match so don't mind it! Now fight!"

I nodded in her reply as her summoned being ran passed me.

Eruna-san stood there motionless as she smirked

"Hey sempai! I didn't know how fun it is to fight with you. It's time for me to show my tricks now, huh!"

From her arm glowed in white tinged with a radiating gold color, and slowly forming itself into a weirdly shaped weapon.

"Bayonet!"

She called out as it finally takes form. The weapon looks solid enough to block my attacks. From its body, it looks like a sturdy sword but the bent on the handle made me more cautious about it. There has to be a reason why it's shaped like that.

"Ready for round 2, sempai?"

"Hope you won't quit on me." I replied with a smirk.

And thus, we charged headlong into the battle our weapons now clashing against each other. Slashes are visible from the tip of our blades as it hits against our opponent's and though the feeling of her strength is slightly increased, her movements became sharper than ever. That faint opening I saw earlier is now lost in the barrage of slashes.

"Here's what's special of my bayonet, sempai" She mischievously smirked as she blocked my weapon into a strong parry. Suddenly, I felt a chill down my spine saying I should distance myself from that weapon, and within that moment that I did, a small beam of light went passed my face almost grazing my hair. WHAT THE HELL? THAT SWORD IS ALSO A GUN!?

"W-what a cheeky trick!"

"Fufu…I should say the same thing for you, sempai. Using all of the tricks you have in your sleeve to beat your opponents is quite awesome in a way."

So…Ironman told everything what 'the F class did in the past' to her…this going to be a rough battle and an exciting one at that. But I have a reason for fighting, and that reason is standing behind Eruna-san. The raven watching as we clashed each other.

"Fine, you want a dance? ..."

… And because of this…

"Let's dance, Eruna-san!"

I WON'T LOSE!


	13. Round 2! FIGHT!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who have been blinking on this surprising match of, the ultimate warriors of both Fumizuki Academy and Mikagura Private School are heading face to face in this tournament showdown. Their eliminated allies have now become their strength, supporting them only once in battle and now both of them are down to 4 helpers with a new surprise that the champion for Mikagura Private School has revealed her weapon from her arsenal, the bayonet. What will the Champion of Fumizuki Academy will do?! Don't miss even a millisecond of it, folks!"

Tch! I can't do much but slash and run. It's annoying that not only that she can block my attacks now with that weapon; she can even shoot with it with ease.

"What's wrong, Akihisa-sempai? This gorgeous kouhai is waiting for her dance. You can't expect a woman to take the lead."

What's worse is that she is chasing after me to stop me from trying to outpace her. Damn! What can I do?

"It seems that you ran out of tricks there huh!"

"Heh…You're wrong there, Eruna-san."

When a Class F student fails to beat an opponent…

"Minami!" "I got you now!"

…Beat them with dirty tricks.

"A surprise 2-pronged attack?! What a dirty move…But! Rumina-san!" she managed to dodge a bit but that won't save her. Take her down, Minami.

"On XX/XX/XX, M-chan was hugging a stuffed toy given by A-kun and sniffing it every night."

""EH?!"" We are halted on spot but I almost got hit by Eruna-san's kick that made me took my distance once more. What the hell was that? And Minami's acting weird all of a sudden. Her attack was halted and fell down staring blankly into the ground.

"That, Akihisa-sempai, is Newspaper club's Rumina-san's ability. The thousand voice, able to know one's secret."

"On XX/XX/XX, M-chan was surprised to have her skirt lifted by an unknown wind to A-kun but despite M-chan attacked A-kun, she wished that A-kun would look at her more."

"…stop it…"

"E-Eh? M-Minami?!" her summoned being went passed Eruna and facing me. I could feel a dark aura surrounding me from both her summoned being and her. W-What's going on?!

"On XX/XX/XX M-chan went up to A-kun and kis-" "…STOP IT!"

"WHY ME?!"

Now I got 3 people attacking me…like the one earlier.

"Wait! Minami! We're still in a tournament! Can't we just talk this out after the match?!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Stupid Aki!"

"Tch!" Having to block Eruna-san's attack is hard but having to face Minami as well is going to kill me…I have no choice.

"Himeji-san!"

"Y-yes!"

"On XX/XX/XX, H-chan went up to A-kun with a-" "N-NOOO!"

"WHY ME!?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, It seems the 2 assists of Yoshii Akihisa are now his enemies! Along with Ichinomiya Eruna, and Rumina Rikyuu, Will he be able to survive this onslaught?!"

Like Hell I would?! I'm facing all of them at the same time!

"On XX/XX/XX, A-kun was seen in the school…festival…wearing…a…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Rumina Rikyuu has, for some reason, self destructed when reading one of the entries. Just what kind of secret holds the power to deteriorate such a secret revealer?!"

I am too busy to even notice what's happening behind the line of battle.

"""Hold still!""" **"""KILL HIM!"""**

WHY ARE YOU LADIES IN SYNC IN THIS?! AND WHY IS THE FFF IN THE CROWD READY TO ATTACK ME?!

I can't do anything but dodge all of their attacks. Minami's barrage, Himeji-san's overpowered slash, Eruna-san's bayonet. It's surprising that I am able to slither myself out of it until.

"Time over for Shimada Minami and Himeji Mizuki"

""EEH?! B-but?!"

Before they could retaliate, their summoned beings were forcibly dispersed leaving me room to breathe from this never ending gauntlet. I gained some distance to rest while being aware of Eruna-san's bayonet. Damn it! It's getting hard from here on out.

"Don't rest just yet, Akihisa-sempai!" She advised and then rushed herself towards me once more closing that moment of rest to almost none for me. Damn it! I am losing control of the battlefield. I tried to move myself away from her slashes and barrages of light rays coming towards me. Just having a scrape of that beam might be the end of me and the chance that I have left in this battle royale.

"Kazuryuu-sempai!" She cried out as she immediately falls back. What? Why did she left since she has already an advantage? Before I realized what she was up to. A glow came from behind her with a man already holding some sort of disk that's ready to be thrown at me.

"Pallet Bullet!"

"S-Sh*t!" I gasped in surprise as I began to dodge the glowing disks that soon exploded into a thick colored smoke.

"D-Damn! Smoke screen!"

I can't see where my summoned being is. This must be a surefire way for Eruna-san to secure her victory. I have no choice.

. . .

Whoosh!

. . . the sound of the wind breezing across my hair and of my summoned being are acting as one; are felt as one. I carefully listened to the sounds through my summoned being's ears.

Whoosh! Whoosh!

The battlefield was silent like in the depths of the jungle a hunter versus a tiger hiding in the depths.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

The jungle is hers, she knows where I am but I don't know where I am, even if my real eyes can see her from the distance. If I jumped out of the smoke, that's just leaving me wide, open to any of her attacks; a scrape would even knock me out if I'm not careful.

"GOTCHA!"

And now is my chance to strike!

"Mitsurini!" "Accelerate!"

KLANG!

""!""

"Wooah! That was close… If I forgot about your last 2 helpers in that moment, I would've been done for!"

D…Did she managed to stop Mitsurini's acceleration?!

"Tch!…Forgive me, Akihisa." His summoned being rushed back as well as mine close to me. I can't get reckless from here on out.

"It's okay, Mitsurini!"

"Oi! Akihisa, don't let your guard down even for a slightest moment!"

"I know that!" I grumbled in reply to my last helper. Cause as of now she still has Fujishiro-san and…Seisa-san.

"Fufu…Seems you aren't prepared enough to face me, Akihisa-sempai." She chuckled as she stances herself with her weapon once more. Is it really over? I have to face a vine like clothing attack from Fujishiro-san; the blast of Eruna-san's Tension max; and Seisa-san's killing art?! How is that even fair?

"Don't give up!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see them closer together to that single person who hasn't been called.

"We're not going to go down so easily right, aki?"

"Because you are as stubborn as a mule."

"Aneue, you shouldn't say it like that to our lone warrior, even though he is undeniably an idiot."

"T-that's right Yuuko-san. Akihisa-kun is an idiot but he is a dependable one.

"I don't care what happens to that swine. Hmph!"

"Akihisa-kun, don't falter."

"Yeah! Otherwise my revenge in that sempai is wasted."

""…Don't lose.""

The last one stands proudly in front of the others being the remaining team member to fight alongside with me. With his delinquent Scarlet hair, he roared out loud a command like what he usually does.

"GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THEM THE TRUE ESSENCE OF THE IDIOT OF THE CLASS F OF FUMIZUKI ACADEMY!"

"Yes! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sure it sounds cool but that's attacking me indirectly. But…nevertheless they are now supporting me. The friends I have made from Fumizuki Academy and I'm sure, that behind enemy lines. There is a person wishing for my victory as well. To save this princess raven from the clutches of her phoenix guardian, I won't go down here now!

I turned to Eruna-san once more and prepared myself in a stance more determined than ever. That's right, you're going down even if I have to use all of the tricks I learned these past years.

"Fufu…Seems you still won't back down, Akihisa-sempai!"

"Heh! I won't show a poor face against my kouhai even if she's strong enough to beat me."

"Ho! Admiring your cute kouhai now, sempai? I'm truly touched by it" she laughed as if she's all high and mighty. But I can sense there is a huge weakness from her; A weakness that I'm more familiar than anyone else in this stadium.

""Let's do this!""

We rushed ourselves towards the other. And our blades clashed once more. This time, I felt that her bayonet is somewhat weaker or it seems I have become stronger. I can see the angle where the bullet may fly and I can slowly manage to dodge it with ease.

"ladies and gentlemen, we are entering 20 minutes of the battle but the intensity seems to increase instead of fading. Just one false move from any of them could lead to a fatal blow. It's all or nothing folks."

"OTONE-CHAN!" "ANTI-COMPLEX!"

The gothic girl cried out to Eruna-san's call as her ribbons turned to snakes while they were launched at me. I tried to bend my body awkwardly to safely dodge them but Eruna-san pushed me with her blade straight to the ground. TCH! I'll lose points if I don't lose some of this momentum!

"SLIDE, YOU IDIOT!"

I did as they called out. I twisted my body once more to slide her blade away from mine, and landed myself safely on the ground and ready for my defense.

"Aki!" "Got it, Minami!" I responded as I saw the pink snakes are heading to my direction as well as Eruna. I need to play defensively for now as I try to dodge every single strike from these 3 things.

"Gotcha!" Eruna-san called out as she dispersed her weapon while falling back.

!

D-damn! I'm being distracted too much with the snakes that I forgot that she can do this!

"TENSION MAX! GO!"

"Akihisa dodge!"

""HISS!""

I threw a smokescreen (dirt) at the eyes of the vipers then make a run for it away from the strong beam

"EHH?! That's messed up. Fujishiro doesn't like that kind of attack!"

"And how do you expect me to fight, then?!" I cried in reply. That hurts my feelings though. I've been working hard for that move. It took me a while to be able to master it.

Fortunately it worked for the first time. I dashed towards Eruna-san as she landed on her feet.

"Yuuji!" "Got it!"

I called out and soon followed up behind me. I trust this guy's tactics and battle experience; he wouldn't intentionally attack me without a proper reason.

He stood behind me as I began my barrage of attacks on Eruna-san. She managed to recover herself and block every strike with her arms.

"Same old tactic, sempai."

Indeed it was the same old tactic I used…but that's because…

"Yuuji!" "Got it!"

"Hup! Wait wha?" "Hehe! Fool you, Kouhai!"

Once someone got used to it!

"Gotcha, Eruna-san!"

"! D-Damn!"

…They forgot which one is a feint.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We might see a finisher here! It was a common tactic by Yoshii Akihisa to become a distraction for his support for his attack. But now, that tactic was able to fool Ichinomiya Eruna to think that his support, Sakamoto Yuuji. Would attack her leaving her wide open for Akihisa, the main attacker, to attack! An Incredible tactic but will it pay off?!"

"T-TENSION MAX! GO!"

"!" "AKIHISA!"

I don't know how it happened but, I felt a strong impact at my side and what I see with my own human eyes is a beam that follows its path without stopping; Blindly advancing without hesitation towards the direction of a summoned being floating in mid air. However, this summoned being is not the target in which it seeks for the summoned being has a delinquent appearance using it's white coat and pants…and a raging fire red hair.

"Yuuji!" "SHUT UP!" He yelled back as his summoned being was blown passed me and out of the summoning field, digitally vanishing him off the stage.

"And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, that is the final assist card from the Fumizuki Academy side and their champion has failed to deliver the finishing blow to his opponent. When will Ichinomiya Eruna will call out her trump card? Will Yoshii Akihisa be able to withstand his opponents' blows and even win? Don't look away, folks as we see how the battle unfolds!"

"Listen Akihisa, the battle is not over. You are the class re-No! YOU are the School Representative of Fumizuki Academy in this war. Once you are done and out, it's all over! Don't fret about making sacrifices like me."

"…Yuuji." Those words of encouragement hit me hard… That's right! It's not my fight alone. We are all in this together. We fought the same kinds of opponent in this tournament, and some of us even managed to get this far. Meaning, there is a chance for us to actually beat Ichinomiya Eruna.

"I won't your death be in vain, Yuuji."

" I'M STILL ALIVE YOU IDIOT!" I ignored the last statement of my beloved friend as I kept my focus back on the battle.

The impact of the push depleted some of my points. In this battle, the points didn't matter. It's the target you need to focus on.

* * *

 **GRAND FINALS**

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Ichinomiya Eruna, 1 Crystal

1 Assist Left

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese Literature, 3 points

0 Assists Left

* * *

We both recovered ourselves from the shocking attack we dealt each other with and began to charge against each other once more. Her attacks are increasing in strength due to the points I lost from Yuuji. This is going to be a lot rougher now…

"Huff…Huff…you're persistent even if you have a 1-hit HP, Akihisa-sempai."

"Heh…heh…don't belittle me…It's been our tradition to stay alive like cockroaches…" I answered the compliment.

"Gross…but it seems true…"

"By the way…You seem to hold yourself on your own. And yet you haven't used your card yet." I pressed on as I look at the serious eyes of the black raven and notice her fragile inner self is screaming to stop. She seems to be hesitant to attack me as well but her outer crust is forcing her to do so. I have to accept it and try to break that.

Eruna-san was in silence to answer my investigative question but I knew that she would use that card of hers to eliminate me early on.

* * *

"30 Minutes has elapsed and these two are still on going! Will this be a never-ending match or will someone fall? It is tiring to the patience of the audience but due to the intensity of the battle. No one can even get their eyes off this close battle."

"Seisa-sempai!" "Got it…"

Here it comes! As soon as Eruna-san called her out, Seisa-san approached me at an incredible speed and joined in the combat. My eyes and mind are straining themselves to focus on both their attacks and block them with instincts. One false move could lead the end to me.

"ORYAH!"

"Hup!"

"Huff!"

"WOAH!" Their attacks are closely becoming sync that even though I can dodge it with my small body. They can pinpoint me and attack me without even attacking themselves. This is bad!

"Now Seisa-sempai!" "…got it!"

"Hup! Wait! Huh?!"

"Folks, it seems Yoshii Akihisa's trump strategy is now used onto him!"

Wait WHA?!

"TENSION MAX! GOOOO!"

"NGH!" I Spin myself like a drill into the air towards the ground.

"Huff Huff! That nearly got my." I felt the air stopped my decent with the blast of her attack and recovered myself to the ground.

"Killing…"

Wait?! Huh?

"Akihisa-kun!"

"Aki!"

"AKIHISA!"

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!"

I looked at the shadow beneath my feet and seem to appear in an unsightly appearance and then I realized I'm in a trap!

"S-Sh*t!" I barely dodged it once more as a blast sent me up into the air along with the black beam that rose up like a pillar in front of me. T-the heck was that?!

"DON'T LOSE FOCUS, AKIHISA!"

I turned to look at Eruna-san and Seisa-san side by side as they aimed their attacks at me. The dark glow and the light glow started to form themselves in the middle

"TENSION MAX…." "Killing…"

S-SH*T! One after another is their attacks coming at me…and this time I'm in the air. Is there still a card I haven't played?! Think Akihisa…Think!...WAIT! There's still one more. A card that 'only I can use'! I braced myself as their build up intensifies. I need a good timing and luck with this one card that I use… There still quite some distance before it might hit me. It should work…no…IT MUST WORK!

"GOOO!" "…ART!"

I cried out as loud as I can, hoping that this system still works.


	14. Final Round! FIGHT!

"Double!" _he called out but I knew it is already too late. There is no way that he would be able to avoid this kind of ending that we have created. I am sorry…Despite that I have met you in an accident when you rushed out of that booth; I have a sudden interest in you that I even invited you to go out with me. I hate to admit it that I was shy when I was dressed up like a maid in front of you that I had to play fair and made you wear one…I was jealous that you ended up more attractive than I could've imagined. And when you suddenly pulled my hand out as we got chased by your friends, I had a lot of fun and had a strange sensation upon me but when she asked you to duel with her, I'm afraid that you will be forgotten about me that way. So I chose to attempt and defeat you in the semi-finals. However, you managed to beat me not with strength, but with trickery that I am mad…not because you have humiliated me…I am mad because you are so determined to face Eruna in a one-sided battle. I don't want to see you get hurt so I decided to pretend that I don't accept the way you fight, hoping that you would give up, but you still managed to go out here and then found my weakness that I can't hurt you completely…I hated it…I can't stand it that you are so deeply etched into my head that I can't remove you even if I shatter my head into a million pieces like glass and remove you from them. It's so vexing… and here you are now, facing the most destructive attack with no chance but surrender and endure that pain yet you still struggle? Still hoping that there's a chance for us…but…that would be over now…since you…lo-_

"What's this folks?! This is an amazing feat!" _What are they talking about? What is it that I have a sudden fear in this kind of situation? It's like a sudden rush that I felt that this battle isn't over? Is it really my wish? Is there really a way for this person whom, for some reason, I had admired in this short span of time we have spent be able to escape this attack we are capable of creating?!_

"! Seisa-san! He dodged to the left?!"

 _"…?!" that won't be possible because…_

 _"…h-he is on my right!" W-what is going on? We are only briefed that summoned beings these students can produce, can possess a capability based on the certain amount of scores, highest ones are the most common. But what we see before us as our blast cleared its way and the smoke of its aftermath followed was…the 2 summoned beings of Yoshii Akihisa._

"People of the audience, I can't believe what we have witnessed, Yoshii Akihisa had summoned another summoned being and managed to save himself by performing a platform jump with each other, an incredible feat to watch. I would ask a comrade of his who bears the same strange ability he presented in the semi-finals match to come and explain to us their unique abilities."

 _I don't know about this red haired man who then approached this feature. I only know his name of Sakamoto Yuuji. We only stare in awe as we are cautious now in this battle situation. He spoke himself with dignity as well as a leader like speech to gather the attention of the audience and explain to them the actions of the glowing bracelet that Akihisa-kun possessed._

"Very well, it was back in Fumizuki Academy tournament festival that we are introduced with the platinum bracelets. This idiot and I won them with our efforts to defeat our opponents."

"HEY!"

"…In any case, the platinum bracelets are the Fumizuki Academy's principal's handiwork, they have three unique features: 1) Each of them has a different way of doing things: Mine creates another summoning field which possibly negates an area with an existing summoning field, and the other creates another summoned being; 2) Since these two have different functions, they have different conditions but; 3) both of them can only be handled by a student with a very low score due to the instability of the item, in other words, a platinum bracelet that can create another can only be used by a total idiot who now possess 3 points."

"HEY! DON'T YOU HAVE A SOFTER BLOW THAN THIS?!"

"I would but then again, there's no such thing as a soft blow to you than being a 'special child'."

"EAT YOUR WORDS, YOU BASTARD!"

"Why won't you come up and say it to my face!"

 _From his short yet concise explanation, we fully understand what he is trying to say._

"Fufu…So Akihisa-sempai has created a player 2 in this game for us, Seisa-sempai."

"Don't belittle me, I have managed to practice myself with these guys for the past year."

 _…I can't just understand what he's thinking? It's like he's throwing away all common knowledge that we had._

"Well, let's see then if you can take us on before Seisa-san's time ran out."

 _...Why?_

"Well, I take you up on your offer and do it better! I'm going to make you dance!"

 _...Just why?!_

"Let's go then!"

 _…Why won't you just give up?!_

"AFTER YOU!"

 _"…idiot…"_

 _…I…love…you…_

* * *

I managed to escape myself using this last card that I have and now is the time to use it to the fullest. I began by attacking both of them at the same time in different locations. I try to maintain my focus as there are too many tasks to do: Attack and Counter-attack of one as well as the other not to mention avoiding their special attacks. It was the only thing that would save me from the trap that they managed to do earlier. I am sweating more than just bullets as my focus slowly start to waver. But it was that time when…

"Mikagura Seisa, your assist time is done!" that I managed to relieve myself and withdrew back one of my summoned being.

"So, you're just using your other summoned being to keep me at bay and away from Seisa-sempai, huh? What a sneaky guy you are." I couldn't retort back to what she said but only gave a nod of agreement which surprised her…I guess I surprised myself as well…but there was a reason.

"…I'm not smart, even if I worked my whole ass off. But, there are some things that we, idiots are capable of." And I don't even want to brag it but this is what we are brought up with. Living with the class F, sharing their sufferings and pains; going through all the torture and all the torture devices we could laid our hands on; even fighting a one sided war. There is a reason that we are banded together

"It's because we idiots don't know when to give up! Even in a one sided battle like this won't even scare me. And I know somewhere in you is an idiot that also doesn't know when to surrender. Using all the tricks and traps we can use to defeat our enemies, that is one way we win but, when it comes to the battle of the idiots, the only thing that begs the question 'which one of us is the 'real' idiot?'."

I could see it in her eyes as she was shocked by my declaration but soon her lips curled up and gave me her frank answer.

"I'm surprised that you called both of us idiots. Although it hurts to both our pride, the winner of the battle is the idiot of idiots." I chuckled and prepared both of my summoned beings for battle once more.

"Deal!" And thus, our battle went on with more intensity than it was before. The sparks are now emitting both of my summoned beings' weapons and her hard arms and legs as they clashed to one another. I sent my other summoned being to another area to corner her but she managed to outmaneuver them and created a reset to our battle. It's like we're sword dancing, the beat is based on the battle and that if you missed just one beat and it's all over for you.

My eyes went left and right as to focus the battle of maintaining good control and momentum of both summoned beings all the while being aware of her attacks. We don't leave each other an opening to give rest as we gave it our all in this crucial battle. I know that in my heart, someone is waiting for me behind that wall. And I have to break it in order to meet her. It's now or never… has the battle for being a fool has begun.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cornered Yoshii Akihisa, has finally turned the tides to his favor with his final trump card. Will he finally be able to finish off Ichinomiya Eruna or will it backfire on him and cost him the match? They only have 2 minutes left in this 40 minutes battle but the intensity might felt too long for them."

We huffed and puffed as our bodies are reaching beyond their limit. My vision is slowly starting to blur and I felt that we are both staggering.

"Nee…Sempai…Let's…Finish…This…"

"S…Sure…" I can only reply weakly as it seems we have decided this to end it the way it should've ended. I regained my consciousness and raised both my summoned beings' weapons at her once more.

"ORAAAAAAHHH!" "EEEEEYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We roared as loud as we can as we charged headlong into the battle field.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" I yelled out as My summoned being leapt up to strike her crystal.

"Humph!" she curled herself backwards to avoid it but as soon as she recovered, I let my other summoned being followed her attack. "Gotcha!" "Tch! You got me!..." "NOT YET!" She barked as she leapt herself backwards with her fingers forming itself to a familiar gun form and a low glowing orb began to emit from her fingertips. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I barked back as I chased her.

"""ERUNA, BEHIND YOU!""" """AKIHISA!""" the allies of both sides cried out but needless to say…we are one of a kind who won't listen to people in the heat of battle.

"TENSION MAX!..." "HERE I COME!"

It's because…

"""YOOOOU IIIDDIIIIIOOOOOOOTTSSS!"""

"GOOOOO!" "ORAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"


	15. The End

A small bird and a raven collide. The raven has a jet black feather and she emits a very strong aura that the small bird is easily engulfed in it. A strong phoenix, as strong as the raven emerged from behind the latter and she seems to be deeply attached to the raven that she won't give up the raven unless she was proven otherwise by the bird. Despite the raven's trickery to force the bird to refuse it, the bird accepted the phoenix's challenge and set out to call his fellow creatures. The phoenix did as well to her side. Both parties clashed and soon the battle was left to only the bird and the phoenix. The battle is lofted to the phoenix that the bird could only dodge and use trickery to defend him. But soon he realized that this isn't enough. He doesn't want part away from the phoenix like this for he has deeply loved him and that love has become his new source of power. He charged headlong towards the phoenix with all of his might and struck each other so hard that both of their strengths left them as they fell to the earth…

* * *

PAK! PAK! CRASH! "GUAH!" THUD!

* * *

 **GRAND FINALS**

Mikagura Afterschool Paradise Club, Ichinomiya Eruna, 0 Crystals

0 Assist Left

VS

Fumizuki Class 3-F, Yoshii Akihisa, Japanese Literature, 0 points

0 Assists Left

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It was a sight of all sights, a battle of all battles that we have witnessed thus far, and this is just the first ever cross-battle tournament! Two great warriors clashed each other headlong in the battlefield; Ichinomiya Eruna struck Yoshii Akihisa's summoned being with her ability. But, at the same time, her opponent managed to get his other summoned being up behind her and struck the crystal as its partner got hit with that ability.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FIRST GRAND FINAL OF THE CROSS BATTLE TOURNAMENT BETWEEN FUMIZUKI ACADEMY AND MIKAGURA PRIVATE SCHOOL IS A DRAW! BUT WE SHALL GIVE THESE PEOPLE A GREAT BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THEIR FANTASTIC PERFORMANCE THAT HAVE MADE OUR EYES SATISFIED WITH THE INTENSITY OF THIS MATCH! USING THEIR STRENGTH AND SKILL TO PROVE THEMSELVES THEIR WORTH! UNTIL NEXT TIME, THANK YOU FOR WATCHING!"

"AKIHISA-KUN!" """ERUNA!"""

""AKIHISA!""

"…I'm fine…just a bit exhausted…you should go…Seisa-sempai…"

 _"…Akihisa-kun"_

Where am I? Am I back in the Sanzu river? Am I dead? What the hell am I doing?! I just realized that I have accepted a full attack from a 200-300 point(possibly) deduction headlong with only a single digit point…that's like having my summoned being, not only his head, but the body exploded like a pomegranate.

 _"Aki…ku"_

Huh? Who's calling me? Something's bright is shining… it's like there is a light along the wave of darkness, getting brighter and brighter…I felt something warm on my chest…and then on my lips…

"Cough! Cough! Ungh…"

"You came back!"

"Finally, you idiot"

My vision was still blurred maybe because I've been out for quite some time.

"Ngh…S-sorry to worry yo-…"

I was about to complete my sentence when caught myself staring face to face of a familiar face so close to me. It seems like it was a short moment but to me, that was like staring into the majestic universe in her eyes.

"S-seisa-san…"

 _"…A-Akihisa-kun…I..I'm-"_ she attempted to apologize first but…

"I'm sorry, Seisa-san. I have shown you the dark side of me. I am not as great as these people that surround you. I am just an idiot who tried his best with every dirty tactic he can muster just to win any battle…I won't ask for forgi-"

SLAP!

"…"

I felt a hot sensation on my cheek as her tears in her eyes emerged themselves from hiding. Indeed you are hurt from my actions so…

 _"…you cheater…"_

"Eh?" I stammered as I stared at the weeping image of the once calm and cool Mikagura Seisa.

 _"…Once again, you cheated against me in apologizing. How could you?! It's not fair! You're the lowest of the low…"_

I don't understand what she meant by those words. As I tried to ask her what is it about, I felt my face being pressed together by her soft delicate hands, locking myself into staring her angry face.

 _"So…It's my turn to cheat on you…"_

And soon, I found myself staring into her eyes; her face slowly tilts as she approached mine. And then a warm, soft, and deep sensation came from my lips and my mouth, I felt that my energy has been drained away from me as it took quite some time before the cold breeze came into my mouth as she parted her face from mine with a mischievous smile.

 _"…Fufu…I learned a bit from your culture."_

"EH?!"

Suddenly, my body was raised up into the air and I was at a cross…WHAT THE HELL?!

 **"YOSHII AKIHISA, FOR DATING AND KISSING A WOMAN, A DEEP BETRAYAL AGAINST OUR BROTHERHOOD; WE SENTENCED YOU TO BE BURNED AT THE CROSS, REVIVED AND TO BE PUNISHED BY STAMPEDE WITH SPIKED SHOES, AND THEN REVIVED FOR THE PUNISHMENT OF RAINING NEEDLES, NAILS AND KNIVES WITH AN UMBRELLA MADE OF THORNS IN YOUR HAND. ARE THERE ANY OBJECTIONS?"**

 **"""THERE IS NONE!"""**

 **"ANY LAST WORDS?"**

"AGAIN! WHY DOES MY DEFENSE HAVE TO BE AT THE LAST?!"

 **"THEN, COMMENCE THE PUNISHMENT!"**

"NOOOO!"

I cried out as my body is taken away. So…this is what she meant by 'cheating'…

"Mikagura-san…It's amazing that you knew how the FFF works."

 _"…Thank you. I've made a deal with someone to know more of how you people work despite being in a singular academy."_

"Ohh…and who would that person be to be nice enough to give information of the FFF?"

"…Yuuji"

"hm? What is it Shouko- WH-WHAT'S THAT?!"

"…Marriage contract, two tickets to France, and a guide to make babies."

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!"

"…It's a trade secret."

"…S-seisa-san."

 _"…Yes Sakamoto-san?"_

"Don't make a deal with this de-ATATATATATATA-GEK!" THUD!

"…I apologize for my husband's behavior. He's on his period."

 _"…you sure handle your problems differently…Will Akihisa-kun be alright? I seem to put him in a very dangerous position."_

"Thou mustn't worry about Akihisa, idiots won't die from their actions so easily."

"It seems that sempai wont just go back down without a fight…ehe-owowow…"

 _"Are you alright, Eruna?"_

"Don't worry! Don't worry~! I can handle myself, especially with you within my line of sight, Seisa-sempai."

"If you're hurt, then Let me, Ninomiya Shigure, be your prince and tend to your wounds!"

"E-Eh?! Hey! Put me down!"

"Ahaha…Don't fret, I will tend your wounds, personally and closely."

"But I didn't agree to this!"

"Oh yes you did! You said it so yourself that if you didn't win a match, you'll be in my care. And I must care to those precious wounds!"

"IT'S A DRAW!"

"Tut tut! The injured mustn't force herself to hard."

"SEISA-SEMPAIIII! HELP ME! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled as the first punishment has been conducted.

* * *

 _"…Are you alright, Akihisa-kun?"_

I heard a sweet gentle voice beside me while mending my wounds. I can only reply with a bit of energy left.

"Y-yeah…I'm fi-owowow!" I grumbled as I felt the sudden sting of the antiseptic. I can't believe I managed to stay alive after those 3 harsh punishments that have occurred to me. After the tournament though, everyone seem to have their own agenda, including Yuuji and Kirishima-san and that sempai and Eruna-san…and I felt this alone time, even if it's a quiet one is comforting and a bit nerve wracking.

"S-say Seisa-san. After this…would you like to go out with me sometime?"

She suddenly looked at me with surprise upon her face and then looked at me with sorrow. Is it a bad time to ask her about that?

 _"…Akihisa-kun…There's something you should know about our school…"_

The world became heavy as if I'm carrying the air on my shoulders, her voice seems to have some deep meaning as if the world will soon crumble…and it did.

 _"…Mikagura Private School is a school for what you call 'Magic' and thus, we tend not to show it to anyone…"_

"But…you guys performed a tournament against us and a lot of people saw it."

 _"…In the event that someone with no connection with the school or doesn't even have a 'magic' have seen us. Their memories will be erased."_

…I can't believe what I'm hearing with my ears. It all seems farfetched but with her words gave it some solid evidence. They fought our summoned beings with strange abilities and inhumane strengthes. It's like someone used a drill into just to force me to remember those words of a dreadful scenario between us…I will lose all memory of Seisa-san… The woman I just met and fell in love at first glance…before I could retaliate myself into asking this was true, she went ahead and nodding herself in reply to that desperate question.

…I met Seisa-san a bit lonely…

…I will leave her with loneliness…

…then I should do something at present!

"Come with me then!"

 _"..E-eh? W-wait!"_

And without a moment to lose, I held her hand and took her to places where she could have fun with someone she just met with. Even if my memories are gone, I should never let Seisa-san feel sorrow about it... this is my only chance to redeem myself to her.

* * *

We found ourselves roaming around the streets near the coliseum, satisfied with some of the attractions we have undergone to. Despite the fact that I can't win for her in the shooting gallery, she still smiled as she showed her power in the said booth…It was a sight that replicates Himeji-san in the baseball tournament… too…powerful…

 _"…Here!"_

"A-ah…thanks" what I was aiming for to obtain for her…A small phone strap with Noin, the mascot of Kisaragi grand park, and another phone strap of a strange cat creature with wings.

 _"You wanted them, right?"_ …I felt like I'm the woman in this scenario.

I looked at the two items we obtained closely and saw each of them have half a heart in their hand and they matched well to the other. I simply took the strange cat image not to look girly and gave the Noin phone strap to Seisa-san.

"With this, you won't be able to forget me right?" She nodded in reply as she held the strap close to her body before attaching it to her phone.

Several minutes later, we found ourselves to the walk through booth of a haunted house. It was an eerie looking masterpiece as well that sends women and children screaming. I never knew that Seisa-san was so sensitive about the lore of horror that she held her eyes shut and her body wrapped around my arm. It's like a frightened cat that can't stand scary things…It was a cute sight to see. We hurried our steps so not to prolong her treacherous fear of ghosts and ghouls and made our way out of the attraction.

I've got to admit though, the sensation of her bosom that's wrapped around my arm still lingers in my mind.

 _"…A-Akihisa-kun."_

"Yes, Seisa-san?"

 _"…don't think of anything perverted in front of me."_ She muttered with her weak voice as she slowly recovered from the last attraction.

"a-ahaha…N-no I wouldn't…"

 _"You're cheating again…"_ she looks back at me with her dead serious eyes. Is the definition of 'Cheat' includes 'Lying'?!

 _"But…I'm happy if it's me you're thinking about."_

"Huh?!" I stammered as it seems she spoke something in a very low voice. My failure to hear her words seem to made her a bit happier than displeased as she looked up to me with a smile that would make any guy's heart skipped a beat.

 _"Fufu…it's nothing, Akihisa-kun."_ I turned my head away as I felt a sudden rush of flood to my face. She tried to find her way to get my face into her vision as she asked.

 _"...What's wrong?"_ Her soft gentle voice even made my face even hotter than the times I get a nosebleed from Kudou-san's game.

"Y-you cheater!" I grumbled but with that strange conversation we had so far that our urge to laugh was finally broken in synchrony. We laughed that our stomach aches and finally we saw the sun sets on the end of the street.

The day is finally approaching its end…It was a very memorable day…but soon turn to a tragic one as one of us will not remember this day…or each other…

"OOOOOIIIII! YOU TWOOOO!" a cry was heard from behind and as we turned to look. We are astonished to see all the participants of the tournament are gathered in a single line and approaching us.

"Oi Guys!" I called out in reply as we waved our hands as we are reunited.

"Where have you been, you two?" Yuuji asked quizzically as he would. We looked at each other and then answered back to him

" _"_ N- _N_ o _w_ h _e_ r _e_! _""_

But Eruna-san approached Seisa-san with determined eyes as she then closed them and sniffed her

"…you have his scent, Seisa-sempai…too strong…"

"Oi! Akihisa do you really wish to die faster?" I was about to retort to Yuuji's rude comment when I witnessed the Mikagura students suddenly staring blankly in the center as if they are looking at someone. They soon looked at me while a cold chill went down my spine and for some reason, around my head.

"I-Is there something on me?" only a few of them shook their head but soon Seisa-san ran away from the group. I don't know what just happened in that blank staring but it seems there's someone only they can see and something bad they talked about as I rushed over to where she is, her hair is like a dark blanket which covers her face trying as much as it can to hide the clear white tears coming out of those passionate eyes; her body crouched on the bench trying as much as it can to throw away the pain and suffering she will endure. It pains me as well to forget even this moment as I approached her slowly.

"Seisa-san…"

 _"I…I…"_ She sniffed and huffed as she tried to talk to me the best that she can.

 _"…I don't want to lose you, It's not fair, You won't be able to feel what I feel after this but…but…"_

I don't know what I did but I found myself wrapping my arms around her as she cried all her might onto my chest, letting all those sorrows and pain be absorbed into me. Like a sponge who will wipe away the wet tears from her eyes.

"It's not over…" I muttered, her sobbing stopped as our eyes met in each other's embrace.

"As long as I'm still here, you still have a chance to bring me back. Right?" She looked at me with a surprise as if what I'm spouting is pure bluffing but I looked at her with my serious eyes and repeated my words.

"Even if you don't tell me about the school, you can still try and make me remember about all the things we spent and all of the things we shared right?" It took a while before she finally answered my question with a nod.

"I love you, Seisa-san…and I wished that you will do what you must to prove your love to me…"

She wiped her tears as she stared once more into space as if someone approached her. She then looked at me and smiled a bit

 _"It's time…"_

I can only nod at what this meant…This would be my farewell to the people I just met and…the the person I fell in love with.

"I'm ready!" I answered as I looked at her eyes and soon we kissed once more. This time, the energy is a bit too much for our eyes closed as we lose ourselves in the darkness of the sensation of the kiss. And then…A bright light was slowly brought into my eyes…blinding me and I feel like I'm fading into it…

* * *

The phoenix finally agreed to acknowledge the bird and the raven together and be happy. But soon, it was time for them to return to respective realms. The raven was deeply attached to the bird in their time together that she refused to leave him even if she withers. But the bird doesn't want her to suffer too much because of him and promised that they will soon meet again…

"Ah! The Crystal ball broke…Oh no! I hope sempai doesn't see this…it costs 20, 000P to get this…but…what happened to those two? The ball broke so it might be a bad omen…"

* * *

Its Monday again and once again this class is full of idiots… are waging war against class C so we began to study for the exam…I don't know how our best subjects are reduced to '0' and sent to remedial class yesterday but what bothers me is what happened the other day…I can't seem to remember.

"Oi! Akihisa, the war will start soon so you better start studying in mathematics, we need you to support Minami as part of the plan."

"Yeah yeah…" I grumbled to my bad friend, though he is a bully to just give command to other people, he is, in fact, the best tactician we have for the Summoner Class Wars. Despite we are now 3rd years and preparing for college, this kind of treatment to us is still unfair. The class A still has some high level equipment while we are stuck with a theme of 'abandoned school'. And this would be our final grudge match so we are approaching this more skillfully than ever before.

I reached into my bag for my book when a strange object is felt onto my hand.

"Huh?"

I pulled the item out and it appears to be a phone that has ran out of battery. When did this came into my possession? And I can't tell who the owner is since the phone battery died…I might have a chance to charge it in my house to check on more details but…there's no port for it to charge…strange phone…a stranger item is its phone strap. It has an image of a strange cat with wings…for some reason it is familiar to me at the same time not…must've been unimportant like 'I saw this in a shop one day' or something.

"Akihisa, start studying, Time is precious now!"

"Y-Yeah!" I scurried to hide the item and pulled out the book from my bag and began studying.

After the war and school…I never get to know about the owner of the phone nor why is it designed that way…and soon were soon forgotten as it sat inside my drawers collecting dust.


	16. Epilogue

It's been 10 years since I graduated from Fumizuki Academy, I just been promoted as the new principal of that said academy…Looks like that old hag finally has kick the bucket but I still wonder why that out of all the teachers here who were more competent than me, I am still ended up as the selected principal. I've been teaching class F students for only a couple of years but that still questionable even if I managed to discipline them. Where did the Japanese law on educational system go?!

I climbed upstairs while grooming myself to a more respectable appearance, my hair is still the same when I was young, but I don't mind; I checked my face and felt that some of the beard on my chin still remains; My coat and tie is still formal as it should be. All in all, I still look awesome!

"Good Morning, Idiot-sensei!"

"HEY!"

Why do the students call their teachers idiots?! I don't look the same as I was back then!

I can only sigh in disbelief as I approached the door.

With a deep breath, I took courage and opened the door and then glanced over at my new office which seems to be a very nostalgic room. The dark room with only the light from the windows shining them; The floor and the windows feels like lifeless without any proper light; The desk which still contains the old hag's research and files for the previous experiments and upgrades to the system. I opened up the laptop to see all the easy to read instruction manual of the summoned being system that there is even a folder for "Guide of the system for idiots"

…I know the guides for dummies…but for idiots?! That took for a whole new level of giving the guides.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door that made me quickly closed the laptop for further inspection. Out of panic, it slowly came to me that I am the school's new principal.

"Enter…" I gulped and still nervous about being a leader of all these teachers. I had a lot of trouble with them in my past and they still punish me even now.

"Good morning to your new office, principal." a strong feminine voice rang in the room as the door opened and entered a familiar teacher. She was class 2-A's advisor and still is the scariest of the bunch. A smart woman with a summoned being's strength of a nuclear missile from just a simple punch.

"A-ah, T-thanks Youko-sensei."

"No need to be to look too low upon yourself, Yoshii-sensei. You have quite matured …albeit slightly. From the days of your youth"

"Are you complimenting me or insulting me? Please do one and not both. It hurts me." I asked calmly as retaliating to her might sound a bit too childish but right for me.

"I apologize for my rudeness. Again, congratulations upon reaching the highest rank of Fumizuki Academy."

I can only scratch the back of my head in embarrassment…Indeed I am now a principal but I am the youngest possible principal in Japan as of this moment.

"I'll go on to the topic then…" She handed me a folder containing set of confusing tables and words for me to have a hard time to read them.

"…Since you are the new current principal, we would like to continue on previous principal's project on the implementation of a summoned being card system in which it will improve the school's rating for the board to see. In this case, the card system, unlike your usual summoned system that you're familiar with, consists of having your summoned being's data being transferred and updated in and out of the system by the means of the card. This allows the students to create their own summoning field, from the platinum bracelets project, in order to perform school duels. But of course, Summoner Class Wars will still be conducted by the respective subject teachers in the summoning field system. Asides from that…"

This system is so unique that I am having a hard time catching up to her discussion…Is this schooling for me?!...Must…absorb…more…information…

"…And that is all that I have to discuss on that topic."

"hmm…interesting, I thank you for filling me the information of the last principal's project, Youko-sensei." I tried to answer her calmly as if I know every single detail she gave though she looked at me with her usualserious eyes then gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Although I gave you a full detail discussion of the topic in such a way that the regular Class F students may understand, I fear that I may still have overestimated your intelligence, principal."

Kuh! She's too sharp to notice even my lies? I need to work on it more…

"…Moving on to the next topic, there is a proposal of the new principal of another school on the upcoming tournament."

Huh…a new principal from another school as well? And she is the principal of the cross-something-system…I never had the time to look onto it or even attend to it since I have to handle a bunch of idiots every Saturday in place for Ironman…

"…What is this said proposal then?" I asked in a curious manner.

"She said 'it would be wise if you just take a ride over there and discuss this matter privately'." She replied as she pointed to a black vehicle waiting at the entrance of the school.

I can only gulp in fear as this seems suspicious but Youko-sensei calmed me a bit.

"Do not worry; there is always someone to take your place as principal." HOW IS THAT GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!

I screamed in my mind but I know it's all for naught, I sighed and headed for the door.

"Oh! And one more thing, principal." I turned to look at her as if she gave me a fair warning.

"She said not to be surprised if she knew a lot about you."

'A lot about me'? Is she someone I knew?

I shrugged as to get this uneasiness of me as I head out of the door.

"Take care of the school for me while I'm gone, Youko-sensei." I muttered as I try to look cool.

"I will do my best as always…Yoshii Akihisa."

I approached the black tinted vehicle with still uneasiness in my mind as muscled men assisted me inside their vehicle for the ride.

* * *

It was a long 2 hour drive in the silence of the vehicle while these two 'gentlemen' have taken me away from my new office. It was kind of strange that I am immediately tasked to cooperate with another new principal in the school for the upcoming tournament. The vehicle stopped at the port where a huge amount of warehouses stood staring at the sea…ISN'T THIS A BIT TOO SUSPICIOUS?!

Immediately, my body shivers at this intense atmosphere as there is a person standing at the edge of the port…Waiting for someone. Soon, I found my door opened and invited me to come outside. The first thing that came into my mind was to approach the person who is standing with dignity and poise at the edge of the port.

She has a jet-black long hair that covers her suit that defines her shape. And tall heels make her more appealing even if being seen from behind.

 _"Halt! Don't come any closer!"_

She threatened me as if she's attempting to do something if I don't listen. I don't know what she has in her mind but her voice is so familiar but at the same time not. Is she from a distant past of mine.

 _"…You are Yoshii Akihisa, right? The current principal of the Fumizuki Academy?"_

Her voice changed from an aggressive commander to a more soothing one as if like teacher who has experienced a troublesome child.

"Y-yes. And you are?" _"The name is not of your concern as of this moment…"_ What the hell? Is she acting all mysterious just because I can't see her face but she knows about me?!

 _"I said 'do not come any closer', or our negotiations will end quickly."_

Tch! She knew that I inched closer despite staring at that blank open sea. I can't do much, the cooperation between these two schools are important as well as the upcoming tournament. It looks like I am in the palm of her hands and just obey her…until I know who she really is!

 _"…I know your moves, Yoshii Akihisa-san. You will try to charge at me just to know who you are dealing with. But I did warn you, that all attempts are useless because I know all about you."_

NGH! Am I really having a hard time deceiving people nowadays? First my friends, then my colleagues, then my students, and now some random stranger who apparently knows 'all about me'?!

"Fine…I'll play your game for now." Until I find another way to know her…

 _"…A wise decision if you only did that earlier. Now then, 2 weeks later, there would be a tournament between the school that I represent and Fumizuki Academy. I suspect that your vice-principal has told you?"_

"Yes, she did." I calmly replied, Youko-san have told me that there is going to be a tournament with that school but not much of the details. Then a moment of silence echoed between us. My ears are only filled with the sound of the splashing waves of the calm sea and the gawking of the seagulls above. It was as if this is a melodrama scene of the everyday TV drama.

 _"Before it begins, there is one personal request from you."_

A request huh…hopefully it isn't too troublesome since we're both new principals.

 _"A student have lost an important item, a phone that is designed specifically in my academy. I want you to retrieve it for me."_

EH?!

"A Phone!?"

 _"Not just a phone, this phone is quite unique and only our school can use it."_

"Ahuh…and why me?"

 _"It was because the student told us that one of your students possess that very phone. And we still believe he still has it."_

"I see…" since I am the principal, I currently hold all of the student records of my school and that would be easy to strip down to the primary suspects for the possession of such item.

"…By the way, when did this happen according to that student's report?"

 _"…Ten years ago."_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A STUDENT'S PHONE FROM A SET OF STUDENTS IN THIS ACADEMY THAT'S FREAKING IN MY TIME?! ALSO WHY DID YOUR SCHOOL DIDN'T DO THIS TEN FREAKING YEARS AGO?!

I tried to recover much of my sanity as I can and asked her one more question.

"Any leads on who might the person with the phone." I heard her giggling with her soft gentle voice as she raised her head towards the sea and I feel like she's smiling as she said these words.

 _"I think you already know who."_

* * *

"I updated your computer on the student records ten years ago, principal."

"Thank you, Youko-sensei."

Right after our meeting, I immediately rushed back into my office and began my search. I want to end this once and for all and find that woman's identity. She made me look like an idiot despite her dignified presence.

I opened my computer and began my search on the people who has a history with her academy…Damn! No one...Not even transferring to their school doesn't help me. I need to reduce my suspects…

"Principal, a couple of students wished to see you."

NGH! At this time? Well, it's almost lunch time so I might as well allow them.

"I told you we need to re establish the rules of this school."

"And risk being killed by 'THEIR' group?! They won't stop at nothing just like what the sempais said they would!"

These two students came in arguing about some rules and groups in front of my desk is kind of annoying.

"Oi! You brats better have a good reason to come into my domain!"

"Shut up, you idiot teacher!"

"Yeah! This concerns with the principal and not you!"

NGH! They didn't even recognize me as the new principal…

"Children, This idi- I mean, Yoshii-sensei is now the head of the school, the principal.

NGH! Not you too, Youko-san?! Why does everyone treat me for an idiot even though I'm the principal now?!

"Ahem! …again…What brings you two here in my office?"

The students are now aware of my presence and now reconsidered their statement earlier.

"Idi-I mean principal. There is a group in class F which are enforcing the school rules of 'not having a relationship with the opposite gender' which did not yet exist and here I am, claiming that we should put it on as a warning and prepare only light punishments against the students who violated them."

"In my case, that would enable them to spread more actively and create more chaos in the academy. They are a bunch of idiots afterall."…This group they are talk about seems familiar to me…

"Is the name of this group the FFF Inquisition?"

"Wow…You're so sharp for an idi-I mean…teacher, principal."

I would like to retort but I can't spend useless energy on things like this…I scribbled a set of words onto my note and handed to them.

"Show this to the leader of the current group. They will conduct a ceasefire for only a month. I will talk with you again afterwards. Now be off!"

I commanded with my mighty voice. They looked at each other then went to the door…relationships, huh? …WAIT!

"Excuse me, kids…"This might be my only chance to narrow things down. "After delivering that note, can you do a favor for me?"

* * *

 **"What is the meaning of this? You are the old heretic of the Inquisition yet you want our services?"**

"I'll make it short and simple so our ends will meet quickly."

 **"You cannot move us for we are bound in our blood bound oath to preserve the-"** "I prepared 32" TVs with a gaming consoles and some rare games that are rented only for month."

 **"For that amount of information, give us 2 HP and you have yourself a deal."**

Tch! I didn't think that Hideyoshi would still be famous among these kids, these days….I agreed upon the transaction and soon, great deals of folders were laid onto me. I have to do it no matter what the cost…also I just have to find Mitsurini in order to get those copies of those pictures back.

I began my search to narrow down myself more using the relationships connection which the FFF from ten years ago, the FFF I knew, have punished. I am not going to check on myself since I knew I'm innocent to their eyes.

" Let's see…hmm…ahuh…WHAT THE HECK?!" There are a lot of them still. It's like I only narrowed down to 80% of the possibilities…Wait…why are they all connected?

I called in Youko-sensei to discuss to me.

"It seems you have forgotten, principal."She gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Although I am not included in the event, I am the one who scheduled it. It was with you and your friends who attended that Tournament. And need I remind to you that this would be the 11th time that the tournament will be held?"

Wait?!...What?!

"I…am included?"

"Yes, indeed. Is there something wrong?"

Why did…I?...How did…WHAT'S GOING ON?!

I rushed myself and opened my files and indeed there was a record, for some reason, of a punishment being dealt to me of having to date someone and being kissed all the same by an unknown student of the other school.

…I…Wait! ...a phone…ten years ago?!

"Principal, are you feeling alright?

"It's nothing, Youko-sensei! I'm fine!" I have to make sure with my theories.

It can't be. Was there really something that's left in my possession?!

* * *

"Principal, although this is your first week, you seem to be working beyond the expected limit."

"Don't worry about me, Youko-sensei. Please return these papers to the class F I summoned earlier." After I gave my instructions, the Class A homeroom teacher bowed and left the room leaving me alone with the only paper in my possession…my data.

After double-checking and researching, and questioning the people I can still reach. None of them have any idea of a presence of a phone…even Kirishima-san stripped Yuuji down just to search if he's been cheating on her…that woman have become so scary that I still can't believe she's now a president of a company owned by her parents.

It still bothers me that I can't recall a single thing about that tournament. It's been ten long years so it's quite obvious that my memory about it is as blurry as a camera that's out of focus.

I checked my data and see that I have a solid connection on a girl that I can't even remember…how am I supposed to forget a girl who I dated and even kissed once…KISSED!

I'm lowest of the low if I am to forget an important person like that. Just what the hell happened to me?! I remembered my childhood, my high school, and even recent years. But I can't remember a thing about this event. It's so frustrating.

"Pri-Yoshii Akihisa-san." Echoed from outside the room, I called her in as she called me in a strange way.

"What is it…Youko-sensei?"

"Well, I hate to invade such a private situation but perhaps you should leave early and take some fresh air. It might help you calm and rethink what is going on. You have been groaning and mumbling in that room for quite some time."

I hate to admit it but she's right. This request has been bothering me for a week that I don't even know what's going on or why did I even accept this request …Wait! ...Why did I accept this request?

"Thank you for the advice Youko-sensei. I'll leave this place to your care."

"I will, Yoshii Akihisa-san."

I rushed myself to the one place that I think I know that will solve the mystery. I quickly opened the door and took off my shoes.

"I'm home!"

I shouted as I dashed towards my room and begin search it thoroughly… My theory is slowly becoming solid. There is something that happened ten years ago with me and a certain woman and from that event, an item was given to me. I must find it to show it to that principal and see who she really is.

"AHA! This is it…what the?!"

* * *

"It's time, Ryui~!"

 _"Do you think he remembers by now?"_

"I doubt he can. From how you two met again, it seems I made a decent work to erase it, Ryui~!"

 _"… I will root for the opposite."_

* * *

Only 3 days to go before the event comes that I was summoned once more…This time on top of a sky scraper…of all the places, why does it involves quiet ones and the 'places where you can die if you slip' ones?! She is literally standing at the corner of a 100 meter drop of a building!

 _"I am sorry for summoning you after being busy with your work."_

"I will forgive you if you can just show me your face." I retorted.

 _"Before I do, have you brought the item in question?"_

"Yeah! I got it."

Another moment of silence between us and then she looked out once more and muttered in a soothing voice.

 _"Come here!"_

I gulp from the suspense of the situation and approached her cautiously. Although there are no quarrels between us, I thought its best to stay cautious either way.

It was when I was close to her that she suddenly turned around and revealed to me a magnificent image of a woman. I was stunned in awe to see her jet-black hair covered some of her porcelain white face. Her large brown eyes gave a distinctive feature of having the "Cuteness of Hideyoshi" and the "Coolness of Kirishima-san" combined to her lovely face; her slender body gave a sense of fragility yet strength as her aura she emits gave a strong impact to me as if I'm being pulled in for a ride. She wore the suit of grey with pride as she presents herself as the headmaster of the institution. In all aspect, she was like a Strong Yamato Nadeshiko.

…Wait?! I felt like I've been here before! What the hell is going on?

 _"Please show it."_

I nodded and presented the item I have found. It sat inside my desk a long time, covered with dust. I never did find the owner since the phone loses all it's power and the only clue I got was this strap of a strange cat with angel wings on it.

"Here, you can be sure now that the owner is happy that the phone is intact after so long."

She shook her head in my statement as if to disprove it.

 _"Unfortunately, that person has forgotten about it…"_ She placed her hand onto the phone and, it's as if, by magic that it turned back into life. The screen seems to instantly update itself for it presents a screen where the latest gadgets can present itself.

 _"And now…It's time for him to remember…"_

"EH?!"

Her hand slides down on the screen and shows a picture of something similar to the platinum bracelets that I used to have. She placed her finger onto it and muttered

 _"Awaken."_

And all of a sudden the summoning field began to appear and between us, a strange creature similar to the phone strap appears.

"E-EH?!" W-what's going on? I am more confused now than anyone else.

 _"…here's the real story…"_ she shows another phone that is of similar to the phone I'm wielding but the phone strap is different. It was Noin-chan of Kisaragi Grand Park.

"E-eh?"

 _"Yoshii Akihisa-kun…you own this phone…and now, I'll return your memories to know why…Bimii-sensei."_

"Got it, Ryui~!" The creature replied as he floats himself towards me.

"EEH! HUH?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

My mind is so confused…So lost…So…wait…I think…I remember…I was in that tournament that day; I fought a group of people who are capable of combating against summoned beings; they have strange abilities that are unique to one another. And there…I found someone…the reason I got the record in the FFF…The reason I got the phone…The reason…was her…

"Seisa…san." I muttered to the person before me. Before she could even reply, tears went out of her eyes as if the pain she felt for all those years…the pain I made her felt, the loneliness I placed onto her…were finally shattered as joy came back.

 _"…Akihisa…kun…"_

"Phew…It finally worked Ryui~! OOF!"

"EH?!" " _Ah!"_ "T-This is bad…"

I felt the bump beside me and, at the same time, my foot slipped from the edge and fell off…along with my body.

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!" _"AKIHISA-KUUUUUUUNNN!"_ "T-This is real bad!"

 _"Killing…"_

"Stop it, we cannot allow this amount of people to see us."

 _"…But."_

"We must do something else, Ryui~!"

As I fall, my memories are flashing back about that event. Am I really going to die here? We just met again after ten years…Seisa-san and I. after making her happy once more by remembering her…I'm going to make her cry in sorrow as I disappear from her?!...NO! I can't let that happen. Even if this is an impossible situation, I can't!

Let's see…the system can reach me this far but even if I summoned my summoned being, I am not a 'Punishment Inspector' anymore and changing a summoned being's status for me would take quite a lot of time…and judging from the rate of my fall…Time is really trying to kill me…Wait! I got it…I remember correctly that I created a bug in my project…AHA! I got it!

In my hand, I managed to grab a card from my coat pocket. The image inside was a familiar summoned being that I have used in the second year as an experiment. With the knowledge of the bug, I cried my heart out as this is a life-or-death situation.

"SUMMON! EQUIP!"

The card suddenly emits a summoning field that surrounds my body and then my clothes changes its shape digitally from my suit into the delinquent clothing that my summoned being wears. This is a bug I created while developing a summoned being card system. Once you said 'equip' the user will be infused with the data of the summoned being and be able to use it. Since it's a bug in the development, I am the only one who knows its existence. And I just know how it's used for…

"ORAAAHHH!TATATATATA!"

I used my summoned being's abilities to halt myself from falling and began my adventure of running up the wall. I had a bit of fun doing this so I had some experience with it.

Her cry of sorrow turned to joy as I approached her closer and closer until I leapt over her and landed back on my feet onto the building.

 _"Akihisa-kun!"_

She cried as I slowly stood up with the suit slowly forms again underneath the digitally fading delinquent suit. I'm glad I managed to reach in time…the bug is short lived as far as I know.

"Hey! OUCH!"

I greeted her back and she answered me with a slap?! What a cruel world have I come into?!

 _"…That…is for making me worry."_

"s-sorry." I muttered…I wanted to answer her but I recalled that she won't listen to me that easily.

 _"…and this… is for cheating me once again…"_

I blushed as though we are matured being, our feelings were somehow as fresh as our youth. My lips were stuck to hers and our eyes closed tight that we lose sight of our surroundings.

Our phones fell onto the floor with a loud beep as they overlap each other slightly.

Once our feelings were collected from all of those years of loneliness, we glanced back at the contents of our phone which made a nice reminder for us.

"So uhh…want to have another date?"

She giggled and answered my question in a coy manner.

 _"Only if you don't cheat in the tournament."_

Once again, we can't help ourselves but laugh as we stared down on the phones that made us reunite once more.

* * *

SCHOOL SYSTEM CROSS BATTLE TOURNAMENT

* * *

FUMIZUKI ACADEMY VS MIKAGURA PRIVATE SCHOOL

* * *

SEND - **END**


End file.
